Die Vergangenheit laesst sich nicht aendern
by Catana
Summary: Snape hat ne Tochter, die nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will. Voldemort plant auch wieder was schlimmes, also ist alles dabei! Have fun! Ich bin wieder da. Das 10. Kapitel ist endlich hochgeladen und ich bin computermäßig wieder voll einsatzbereit! :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Also, bis auf ein paar kleinen Ausnahmen gehören alle Figuren J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus sozusagen. Die Geschichte ist irgendwie einfach. Snape hat eine Tochter, die allerdings nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will und ihr Leben so leben will, wie es ihr passt. Dadurch entsteht auch ein bisschen Ärger. Doch wie sieht's mit dem Zaubertranklehrer selbst aus? Will er etwas mit seiner Tochter zu tun haben oder nicht? Und wie kam es zu diesem Hass? Da gibt's nur eine Antwort: Lesen! Ich wünsche viel Spaß und vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja zu einen Kommentar bringen und mir eure Meinung schreiben! Eure Cat  
  
Die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht ändern  
  
Kapitel 1: Einsam und verlassen  
  
Der Morgen brach langsam an. Die Vögel erwachten und begannen zu zwitschern. Sonnenstrahlen erreichten das einzige Haus weit und breit. Es war ein großes altes Backsteingebäude, das jedoch wunderbar erhalten war und in der Morgensonne ein fast palastähnlicher Anblick war. Einige große Buchen umringten das Gemäuer und der Garten rund herum machte den Eindruck, als wäre man in der Zeit zurückgereist und befände sich vor einem der alten Königshäuser in Europa. Doch dieser Ort befand sich nicht auf dem alten Kontinent, sondern in der Neuen Welt, die die Siedler 500 Jahre zuvor erobert hatten. Der Baustil des Hauses war allerdings eindeutig europäischen Ursprungs und stand auch dementsprechend lange. Große Fenster, mehrere Etagen und zahlreiche Balkons kennzeichneten das Gebäude, das etwa 20 Menschen, die jeder ein einzelnes Zimmer erhalten würden, beherbergen konnte. Am ganzen Haus rankten sich Kletterpflanzen hoch, die ihren Weg zur Sonne suchten. Hinter dem Haus erstreckte sich eine große Terrasse, die zur Hälfte überdacht war. Dort standen eine bequeme Couch, einige Sessel und ein wunderschöner alter Kieferntisch. Über wenige Treppen kam man dahinter in den naturnahen Garten. Büsche und Bäume waren nicht korrekt in einer Linie angepflanzt, sondern standen hier und da. Sie boten jedem, der es sich bequem machen wollte, ausreichend Schatten um auch in der Mittagssonne draußen sitzen zu können. Wildblumen wuchsen auf der Wiese und verströmten einen wunderbaren Duft, der jedem sie Sinne rauben konnte. Ein kleiner, mit Steinen gepflasterter Weg führte zu einem Teich mit Steg. Um diesen herum wuchsen allerlei Uferpflanzen, bei Schilf angefangen bis hin zu dem allseits bekannten Rohrkolben. Im Wasser selbst begannen die See- und Teichrosen wieder aufzublühen, da diese die Wärme der Sonne spürten. Einige Fische tummelten sich im Wasser und die Frosche, die aufgewacht waren, suchten sich einen ruhigen Platz für den Tag um Sonne zu tanken.  
  
Auch in dem Gebäude selbst regte sich nun langsam etwas. Allerdings war diese Person nicht besonders erfreut über die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr ins Gesicht schienen. Serendipity wollte noch nicht aufstehen und sich einem neuen Tag stellen und drehte sich genervt um. ‚Himmlische Ruhe! Warum kann es nicht immer so ein? Ich möchte einmal so lange schlafen, wie ich will.' Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie auch sogleich wieder ein.  
  
Allerdings war sie nicht die einzige im Haus, die aufgewacht war. Selena, eine schwarze Labradorhündin, war auch schon auf den Beinen und kam nun in das Zimmer ihres Frauchens, um diese zu wecken, damit sie ihren morgendlichen Spatziergang machen konnten. Allerdings war die Vierbeinerin nicht besonders erfreut, als sie Serendipity schlafend im Bett vorfand. Also zog sie ihr auch sogleich die Decke weg und sprang auf das große Himmelbett und ihrem Frauchen einen guten Morgen zu wünschen indem sie deren Gesicht erst beschnupperte und danach anfing es mit ihrer großen Zunge abzulecken. Serendipity, die dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt war, schupste das Tier vom Bett und stand wiederwillig auf, da sie wusste, dass sie gegen den Willen ihrer Hündin nichts ausrichten konnte. Zum anderen war ihr auch klar, dass sie aufstehen musste, da sie an diesem Tag noch eine Menge zu tun hatte. Ihr schwarz-roter Mitsubishi Eclipse musste endlich einmal zur Autowaschanlage und dann wollte sie noch ein bisschen auf ihrer DT durchs Gelände jagen. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, die neben ihrem Bett stand und sah, dass es kurz nach acht war, was bedeutete, dass ihre Freunde in zwei Stunden kommen würden um mit ihr den Tag zu verbringen. Diese waren für Serendipity der einzige Grund warum sie noch weiterleben wollte. Vor beinahe einem Jahr war ihr Freund umgekommen, als sein Auto von einer verfeindeten Gruppe in die Luft gesprengt wurde. Sie hatte seinen Tod bis jetzt noch nicht ganz überwunden, zeigte aber niemandem, dass die Ereignisse von damals sie immer noch jede Nacht beschäftigten. Denn jedes Mal, wenn sie einschlief, begannen die Alpträume, in denen sie immer wieder die Szene seines Todes durchlebte. Wie er ins Auto gestiegen war um gegen einen der „Black Bulls"ein Rennen zu fahren, dessen Sieger eine Menge Geld erhalten würde. Sie hatte ihn davor gewarnt, da sie im Gefühl hatte, das etwas passieren würde. Niemand der „Black Bulls"hatte es seit Jahren gewagt ihr Team herauszufordern, da jeder wusste, dass das „Team"immer gewann. Doch Jonah hatte sich nicht reinreden lassen wollen und wollte auch nicht kneifen, da das einer Niederlage gleichgekommen wäre. Also, hatte er versucht seine Freundin zu beruhigen und ihr gesagt, dass sie an diesem Abend richtig schön ausgehen würden. Er hatte ihr noch einmal einen Kuss gegeben, den sie allerdings nicht erwidert hatte, da sie sauer auf ihn gewesen war, und war dann in sein Auto eingestiegen und hatte sich seinem Gegner gestellt. Nachdem sie beiden Jungen losgeprescht waren, hatte sich Serendipity's schlechtes Gefühl verstärkt. Sie wusste, das etwas passieren würde, auch wenn sie nicht erklären konnte, woher sie diese Ahnung hatte. Die Sekunden, die darauf folgten waren die Schlimmsten in ihrem ganzen Leben. Jonah, der schon kurz vor der Ziellinie war und einen beachtlichen Vorsprung zu seinem Gegner gehabt hatte, wurde zusammen mit seinem Auto in die Luft gesprengt. Das Auto schoss einige Meter in die Höhe und fiel dann wie ein Stein auf den Boden zurück. Der Wagen brannte lichterloh. Serendipity hatte einige Momente lang wie angewurzelt da gestanden und rannte dann wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf das brennende Fahrzeug zu. Einer ihrer Freunde, Jack, hatte versucht sie zurückzuhalten und schaffte es dann mit aller Kraft Serendipity davon abzuhalten sich in die Flammen zu stürzen. Sie hatte versucht sich von seinem Griff um sie loszureißen und schrie immer wieder den Namen ihres Freundes, während Tränen an ihren Wangen runter rannen. Nach einer Weil, als die Feuerwehr schon angerückt war um das Feuer zu löschen, leistete sie keinen Widerstand mehr. Sie war so erschöpft von schreien und weinen, dass sie in Jack's Armen zusammen sackte und er sie tragen musste, weil sie unfähig war sich noch einen Zentimeter alleine zu bewegen. Sie war noch von einem Arzt untersucht worden, der meinte, dass sie einen schweren Schock hatte und lieber ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben sollte, damit sie unter Beobachtung wäre, doch sie hatte mit letzter Kraft widersetzt und meinte, dass sie nach Hause wollte. Die anderen ihres Teams hatten versprochen auf sie aufzupassen und sich um sie zu kümmern, also hatte der Arzt sie gehen lassen. Sie hatte allerdings versprechen müssen in den nächsten Tagen ins Krankenhaus zu gehen und sich untersuchen zu lassen. Serendipity hatte stumm genickt und Jack hatte sie dann zu seinem Auto getragen und nach Hause gefahren.  
  
Wenn Serendipity heute daran dachte, dann wurde sie immer noch von einer unbeschreiblichen Wut erfüllt, da man den „Black Bulls"nie etwas hatte nachweisen können. Auch war sie wütend auf sich selbst gewesen, da sie gewusst hatte, das etwas passieren würde. Warum hatte sie damals nicht gehandelt. Sie konnte doch schließlich zaubern. Warum also, hatte sie nicht einfach den Motor ihres Freundes verhext, damit er nicht losfahren konnte? Warum nur hatte sie es nicht getan? Dann wäre er jetzt wenigstens bei ihr. Mit 17 Jahren war er noch zu jung gewesen um zu sterben. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich gehabt. Die Beiden hatten so viele Pläne gehabt, die sie alleine nun nicht mehr verwirklichen konnte und es auch gar nicht wollte. Hätte sie damals gewusst, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie ihn küsste, dann hätte sie sich diesem Kuss hingegeben. Aber nein, sie hatte es nicht getan. Als sie nun daran zurück dachte, kamen ihr wieder die Tränen, die sie allerdings zornig aus ihrem braungebrannten Gesicht wischte. Jeden Tag hatte sie sich geschworen dass die Bastarde dafür büßen würden, für das was sie ihrem Freund angetan hatten. Sie hatte Pläne geschmiedet, wie sie jeden einzelnen von ihnen leiden lassen wollte, doch nie hatte sie auch nur einen von diesen Plänen verwirklicht und durchgeführt.  
  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie von ihrem Bett aufstand und langsam ins angrenzende Badezimmer ging um sich anzuziehen. Sie entschied sich für weite schwarze Hosen und ein enges rotes Top, das ihre Figur betonte. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare, die bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens reichten, band sie in einen Ponyschwanz zusammen. Sie putzte sich die strahlend weißen Zähne und kam wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Als sie zur Tür hinüber ging, sprang die quirlige Hündin auf und freute sich, da sie nun endlich nach draußen kommen würde und sie wieder Vögel über das große Feld und durch den angrenzenden Wald jagen durfte. Serendipity zog ihre schwarz- roten Sneaker an und nahm die Hundeleine an sich, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie diese eigentlich gar nicht brauchte.  
  
Das Duo schritt die Treppen des großen Hauses herunter, wobei Selena eher rannte und schritten dann durch sie große Eingangshalle, die zum einen zum Wohnzimmer, zu einigen Gästezimmern und zu der riesigen Küche führte, zum anderen allerdings auch zu der großen Eingangstür aus Kiefernholz, die die beiden nach draußen ins Freie führte.  
  
Sofort rannte die Hündin los und erblickte ihr erstes Opfer. Ein Vogel das auf dem Kies vor dem Haus und hüpfte fröhlich zwitschernd durch die Gegend, bis er das große schwarze Tier entdeckte, das da laut bellend auf ihn zugerast kam. Aufgeregt schloss der Kleine mit den Flügeln und rettete sich in eine sichere Höhe. Selena jedoch sprang immer wieder hoch und bellte das kleine Tierchen an, doch letzterer flog nur laut schimpfend davon. Selena kümmerte sich nicht darum und lief aufgeregt zu den nächsten Vögeln hinüber.  
  
Bei dem Anblick ihres Hundes musste die 17-jährige Serendipity lächeln. Sie wünschte sich ein bisschen zu sein, wie die Hündin. Sich über kleine Dinge im Leben freuen und immer gut drauf zu sein. Doch ihr Wunsch wurde nicht erhört. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Haus um und bekam wieder ernstere Züge. Sie dachte darüber nach, wie lange sie schon in diesem Haus lebte und wie lange sie dort schon allein wohnte. Ihre Mutter war gestorben als Serendipity vier Jahre alt gewesen war. Sie war bei einem Banküberfall, bei der sie Geisel war, getötet worden. Serendipity erinnerte sich nur verschwommen an sie. Sie war eine offenherzige Frau gewesen, die viel Spaß am Leben gehabt hat. Sie war wie Serendipity auch eine Hexe gewesen und arbeitete im amerikanischen Zaubererministerium. Sie hatte Spaß an ihrer Arbeit gehabt und war viel um die Welt gereist. Sie hatte Freunde auf allen Kontinenten. Ihr bester Freund war ein chinesischer Zauberer gewesen, der sich auch um die kleine Serendipity gekümmert hatte, als deren Mutter verstarb. Er hatte ihr viel beigebracht, nicht nur was die Zauberei betraf, sondern auch was das Leben anging. Er hatte sie in Kampfsportarten unterrichtet, da er der Meinung war, dass man nicht immer einen Zauberstab bei sich hatte. Auch hatte er sie Tai Chi gelehrt, damit Serendipity immer zu sich selbst und ihrer eigenen Kraft finden konnte. Erst im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie verstanden, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. Sie hatte die Macht auch ohne Zauberstab hexen zu können, genau wie ihre Mutter. Am Anfang hatte es Serendipity viel Kraft gekostet auch nur kleine Dinge schweben zu lassen, aber mittlerweile machte sie alles ohne Zauberstab. Er war ihr richtig lästig geworden. Immer dieses Rumgefuchtel. Wenn sie es heute versuchte, dann schaffte sie nicht einmal mehr den kleinsten Zauber. Es zeigte auch nicht jedem gleich, dass sie eine Hexe war und so konnte sie immer ungestört zaubern, auch wenn viele Muggel um sie waren.  
  
Als Serendipity 13 Jahre alt war, verstarb der chinesische Freund ihrer Mutter und sie zog nach Amerika zurück. Zuerst hatte sie bei Freunden ihrer Mutter gewohnt, danach kehrte sie in ihr altes Haus zurück. Seit dem wohnte sie praktisch alleine dort, auch wenn ihre Freunde manchmal einige Tage bei ihr blieben.  
  
An ihren Vater konnte sie sich überhaupt nicht erinnern, doch sie hatte Fotos von ihm gesehen und sie hasste ihn, weil er ihre Mutter einfach im Stich gelassen hatte. Vor einigen Jahren hatte Serendipity die Tagebücher ihrer Mutter auf dem Dachboden gefunden und angefangen darin zu lesen. Sie wusste nun, dass ihr Vater sie und ihre Mutter eines Tages wie aus heiterem Himmel verlassen hatte ohne auch nur irgend etwas zu sagen. Da war Serendipity keine sechs Monate alt gewesen. Sie fragte sich, wie jemand seine Familie einfach so im Stich lassen konnte und auf nimmer wieder sehen verschwinden konnte, ohne seine Absichten auch nur anzudeuten? Vor Allem, weil die Beiden scheinbar ziemlich glücklich miteinander waren und es nie irgendwelche Streitereien gegeben hatte. Warum also ist er dann einfach fort gegangen? Auch ihre Mutter schien sich die Frage öfter gestellt zu haben, da sie diese einige Male in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben hatte. Eines Tages dann hatte ihre Mutter den Entschluss gefasst sich scheiden zu lassen. Sie hatte wieder ihren Mädchennamen erhalten und auch Serendipity hatte diesen bekommen.  
  
Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Serendipity Nachforschungen angestellt und hatte herausgefunden, das ihr Vater an einer Zaubererschule in Groß Britannien unterrichtete und bestritt, jemals geheiratet zu haben. Dafür hasste sie ihn auch. Und auch für die Tatsache, dass es ihn nie interessiert hatte, was aus seiner Tochter geschweige denn seiner ehemaligen Frau geworden war. In all den Jahren hatte er nie versucht Kontakt zu seiner Familie aufzunehmen. Er hatte nie einen Brief geschrieben, geschweige denn besucht. Doch Serendipity hatte sich sowieso geschworen ihn nie sehen zu wollen, auch wenn er jetzt im Sterben liegen würde und es sein letzter Wunsch war sie zu treffen. Denn im Grunde hatte sie keinerlei Beziehung zu ihm, sie kannte ihn nicht und wollte ihn auch nie kennen lernen. Für sie war er nur der Mensch, mit dem sie ihre DNS teilte.  
  
So, das war das erste Kapitel! Ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu langweilig! Aber ich will erst einmal die Serendipity vorstellen und dann richtig anfangen. Ohne Hintergrundwissen über die Hauptperson finde ich Geschichten immer ein wenig langweilig. Ihr sollt doch wissen, mit was für einem Mädel ihr es zu tun habt! 


	2. Waldspatziergang und Gedanken

OK, liebe Leute, es geht weiter! In diesem Kapitel gehe ich erst einmal ein bisschen näher auf Serendipity's Geschichte und Gedankenwelt ein. Ich will versuchen alle zwei Tage ein neues Chapter rauszubringen, weiß aber noch nicht, ob ich es schaffe! Bin immer offen für Kritik! Könnt mir auch mailen an Catana1501hotmail.com! Danke Mrs. N. Snape für dein liebes review!  
  
Kapitel 2: Waldspatziergang und Gedanken  
  
Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf des Gebäude, das nun von der Sonne angeschienen wurde, so dass sich das Licht in den Fenstern reflektierte und auf sie und den Boden schien, drehte sich um und ging ihrem Hund nach. Selena hatte längst alle Vögel, die auf dem Kies gesessen hatten auf die umliegenden Bäume gescheucht und war nun damit beschäftigt die kleinen Geschöpfte vom Fuße des Baumes aus anzubellen.  
  
Als Serendipity an ihr vorbei ging, ließ Selena von den schimpfenden Vögeln ab und trottete ihrem Frauchen hinterher. Die Beiden gingen nun die breite Kiesauffahrt entlang, an deren Seiten Büsche standen. Hinter diesen Grünpflanzen erstreckten sich auf beiden Seiten prächtige Wiesen, die ebenfalls mit einer Vielzahl von Wildblumen bewachsen waren. Die Beiden kamen zu einem großen Tor, welches das Eingangstor zum Hof darstellen sollte. Das ganze Gelände war von einer über zwei Meter hohen Mauer umspannt, die, genauso, wie das Wohnhaus von Kletterpflanzen umrankt waren, sodass die Mauer kaum noch sichtbar war. Serendipity und Selena passierten das große Eisentor und wandten sich dann beide nach links um in den großen Wald zu gehen, der sich links der Zufahrtsstraße zu dem Haus befand.  
  
Langsam zogen die Beiden durch den Wald, wobei Serendipity immer wieder von einigen Sonnenstrahlen getroffen wurde, die zwischen den hohen Bäumen auf die Erde niederfielen. Selena ihrerseits lief mal zu dem einen Baum, dann zu den anderen Busch und beschnupperte gnadenlos Alles, um zu schauen, ob sie irgendeine interessante Spur finden würde, die es zu verfolgen gab. Währen Serendipity so dahinschlenderte gingen ihr unzählige Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wieder dachte sie kurz an die Geschehnisse, vor einem Jahr, doch schob die Gedanken darüber schnell beiseite, da sie nicht schon wieder weinen wollte. Sie wurde ja schon jede Nacht daran erinnert, da konnte sie einmal an etwas anderes denken. Allerdings fragte sie sich doch, ob sie Jonah's Tod irgendwann einmal überwinden würde und ihr Leben wieder in geordnete Bahnen lenken konnte?!  
  
Sie wollte nun eher an die Zukunft denken. In einem Jahr war sie mit der Schule fertig und sie hatte noch keinerlei Vorstellungen, was sie danach machen würde. Es gab so Vieles, dass ihr gefiel, doch die Wahl war das Schwerste. Sie hatte sich schon immer für Archäologie und Geschichte begeistert, doch was sollte sie tun, wenn sie nur irgendeinen Job in einem Museum bekam. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen den ganzen Tag durch diese Gänge zu laufen und irgend welchen Touristen etwas erzählen, was sie am selben Tag schon fünf Mal erzählt hatte. Nein, sie wollte draußen sein, an der frischen Luft und Alles haut nah miterleben. Ein anderes Hobby von ihr war das Reisen. Sie liebte es durch die Welt zu fahren und sich fremde Kulturen anzuschauen und etwas über sie zu erfahren. Allerdings, welcher Job führte dies mit sich, wenn man mal von der Stelle als Stewardess absah? Nach den Sommerferien würde es eine Berufsberatung in der Schule geben, vielleicht fand sie ja dort etwas Nützliches.  
  
Nun fing sie an ihren Tag durchzuplanen. Sie überlegte, was heute Alles zu tun war und machte danach einen Plan, wann und in welcher Reihenfolge sie dies machen würde. Nachdem sie mit Selena zurück gegangen war, wollte sie erst einmal das Haus ein bisschen aufräumen. Ihre Freunde waren am Vortag ziemlich lange da gewesen und das Haus glich, zumindest in den unteren Etagen, eher einer Müllhalde, als einem Haus. Sie erinnerte sich, dass am Abend eine enorme Menge an Alkohol geflossen war und dass die Flaschen nicht entsorgt worden waren. Aschenbecher mussten ausgeleert werden, da sie und einige ihrer Freunde schon fast Kettenraucher waren. Und wenn so viel geraucht worden war, dann waren sicherlich wieder einige Brandlöcher in den Teppichen. Sie kannte ja schließlich ihre Freunde und wusste, dass diese nicht immer ganz vorsichtig waren, genau wie sie selbst auch. Dann galt es noch Staub zusaugen und die Küche zu wischen, da dort lauter Essensreste verstreut waren. Allerdings dauerten diese Aufräumaktionen nicht besonders lange bei ihr, da sie es meistens mit Zauberei erledigte. Nur wenn sie besonders große Langeweile verspürte, dann machte sie es auf die umständliche Art und Weise. Da sie dann für die Aufräumarbeit nur etwa fünf Minuten brauchte, war noch genug Zeit um zu frühstücken, bevor ihre Freunde wieder eintrafen. Mit denen würde sie erst mal eine Runde DT fahren im Wald auf der alten Crossrennstrecke, bevor sie alle in die Stadt fuhren um dort mit den Autos durch die Gegend zu jagen und die Polizei aufzuschrecken. Alles in Allem schien es also ein äußerst amüsanter Tag zu werden.  
  
Ein Lächeln ging über ihr Gesicht, wenn sie an ihre Freunde dachte. Diese waren immer für sie da und sorgten sich um sie. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie ohne diese machen würde.  
  
Serendipity und Selena gingen weiter und kamen nach einiger Zeit an eine kleine Lichtung, welche kreisrund und von Buchen und Kiefern umringt war. Einige wilde Brombeersträucher waren über den kleinen Platz verstreut und die Sonne schien hell auf dieses kleine Fleckchen Erde hinab. Der Boden war mit saftigem Gras bewachsen, welches sonst im Wald nicht wuchs, da die Sonnenstrahlen nicht durch die Baumkronen auf den Boden hinabscheinen konnten. Selena lief sofort auf die Lichtung, da sie ein kleines braunes Kaninchen entdeckt hatte, das auf der Rasenfläche genüsslich an ein paar Grashalmen knabberte. Doch als dieses den schwarzen Hund entdeckte, beendete es seine Aktivität und ergriff die Flucht, worauf Selena nur noch schneller hinter dem armen Tier hinterher jagte. Doch Serendipity rief ihren Hund zurück, da ihr das kleine braune Wesen, was da davon lief Leid tat, obwohl sie wusste, dass Selena dem Tier nie etwas antun würde. Allerdings hatte Serendipity nicht die geringste Lust den gesamten Wald nach ihrem Hund abzusuchen, wenn Selena das Kaninchen weiter gejagt hätte. Und fast augenblicklich stoppte der Hund und lief widerwillig zu seinem Frauchen zurück, da er nur zu gern seinem Jagdtrieb weiter nachgegangen wäre. Doch Serendipity hatte einen Stock vom Boden aufgenommen und als sich ihr Hund vor sie hinsetzte, warf sie den so weit sie konnte auf die Lichtung hinaus. Selena erfasste das Stück Holz mit den Augen und lief hinterher, so schnell sie konnte. Langsam tänzelte der Hund zurück zu seinem Frauchen und balancierte den Stock im Maul wie eine Trophäe. Danach legte den Stock in Serendipity's ausgestreckte Hand, welche diesen wieder hoch nahm und wieder auf die Lichtung hinaus, worauf Selena wieder los rannte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Serendipity im Gebüsch hinter sich ein knackendes Geräusch. Doch als sich das Mädchen umdrehte, war dort nichts weiter als grünes Gestrüpp. Nichts war dort, was dieses Geräusch verursacht haben könnte. Sie blickte wieder zurück auf die Lichtung und ging zu ihrem Hund hinüber, der genüsslich an seinem Fang knabberte. „Komm Süße, wir gehen zurück nach Hause.", sagte Serendipity zu der schwarzen Hündin und schwang die Hundeleine in der Luft, nachdem sie an dem Tier vorbei gegangen war. Die Hündin sprang auf, nahm ihre Trophäe ins Maul und trottete hinter ihrem Frauchen her. Die Beiden gingen zurück in den Wald und Selena übernahm die Führung und lief voran. Die Hündin kannte diesen Wald genau und wusste ganz genau, wie sie nach Hause kam.  
  
Rechts neben sich im Unterholz hörte Serendipity es wieder – dieses kleine Rascheln, das von einem großen Tier kommen musste, da ein leichtes Tier so ein Geräusch nicht verursachen konnte. Was dort knackte war kein kleiner Zweig, sondern musste ein größerer Ast gewesen sein, da es ziemlich laut war. Also schieden Vögel oder kleine Säugetiere wie Mäuse schon einmal aus. Es musste also etwas wie ein Fuchs sein. Doch wieder als Serendipity sich umdrehte, war dort nichts. Serendipity beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass es sich bei dem Wesen, welches diese Geräusche verursachte, um einen Menschen handelte. Doch sie konnte niemanden ausmachen, der dort im Gebüsch sein konnte. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr sicher an diesem Ort. Der Wald, der ihr immer so freundlich und ungefährlich vorgekommen war, erschien ihr nun in einem völlig anderen Licht. Sie wollte nicht mehr hier sein, wollte weg nach Hause, wo sie wusste, wie sie handeln würde. Auch wusste sie nicht, ob es nur eine Person war, die sich dort versteckte, oder ob es mehrere waren.  
  
Wenn sie angegriffen wurde, war sie zwar nicht wehrlos, da sie einerseits zaubern konnte und auf der anderen Seite Selbstverteidigung erlernt hatte, doch kämpfen wollte sie momentan dann doch nicht. Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie Zauberkraft oder eine Kampfsportart verwendet um sich zu verteidigen. Schließlich wurde ihr beigebracht, dass Kampfsportarten nicht zum kämpfen waren, sondern zur Selbstbeherrschung und eigenen Kontrolle dienten. Außerdem konnte sie keine Magie einsetzen, da sie nicht wusste, ob es sich hier um Muggel oder Zauberer handelte. Und solange sie sich nicht vollkommen davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie es mit Zauberern zu tun hatte, wandte sie auch keine Zauberkraft an. Denn wenn die Muggel erfuhren, dass sie eine Hexe war, dann wäre ihre sorgfältig aufgebaute Tarnung dahin. Und dies konnte sie nicht riskieren. Außerdem war es beinahe unmöglich, dass sich hier Zauberer aufhielten. Warum auch? Sie persönlich hatte nichts mit denen zu tun, also warum sollten dann plötzlich welche hier auftauchen?  
  
Dennoch beeilte sich Serendipity, dass sie so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Wald heraus kam und beschleunigte deswegen ihren Schritt. Sie war sehr erleichtert, als sie endlich aus dem Wald hinauskam und wieder zurück ins Licht trat. Bevor sie zurück zu ihrem Haus ging, schaute Serendipity noch einmal zum Wald zurück um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr auch niemand gefolgt war. Doch allem Anschein nach, war dort niemand mehr und so drehte sie sich um und ging zusammen mit Selena zurück.  
  
Als sie das große Hoftor durchquert hatten, nahm sie noch einmal den Stock aus dem Maul ihrer Hündin und schleuderte ihn auf den Rasen links neben dem Hauptweg. Sofort rannte Selena dem Stück Holz wieder hinterher und ließ Serendipity auf dem Weg zurück, die ihr nachblickte und über diesen Elan nur lächeln konnte. Serendipity machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Haus und als sie näher kam sah sie, dass sich dort, vor ihrer Eingangstür, jemand befand. Es war eindeutig ein Mensch, daran gab es keinen Zweifel, allerdings konnte sie nicht erkennen, um wem es sich handelte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie solange unterwegs gewesen war, dass ihre Freunde schon eingetroffen waren. Und wenn diese schon da sein sollten, dann müssten es auf der einen Seite mehrere Leute sein, die dort standen – und Serendipity konnte nur eine Person ausmachen – und zum anderen wären diese ihr schon längst entgegen gekommen. Doch derjenige, der dort in der Sonne stand, schien sich keinen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Er oder sie stand einfach nur da. Sie ging auf das Haus zu und je näher sie kam, umso bewusster wurde ihr, dass sie diese Person nicht kannte.  
  
Also, dass war dann mal das zweite Kapitel! Hoffe ihr seid nicht eingeschlafen und habt noch ein bisschen Kraft mir ein paar kleine nette Wörtchen zu schreiben, damit ich weiß, dass die Geschichte irgendwo ein paar Leser findet! Als denn, bis zum nächsten Mal. Eure Cat 


	3. Neue Erkenntnisse

Kapitel 3 am Start, würde ich mal sagen! Also, viel Spaß beim lesen! Eure Cat  
  
Kapitel 3: Neue Erkenntnisse  
  
Es war nun eindeutig zu erkennen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, der dort stand und ihr entgegen sah. Er war ziemlich groß, so wie Serendipity es abschätzen konnte. Er hatte graue Haare und einen langen grauen Bart. Er hatte Kleidung an, die ihn eindeutig als Muggel identifizierten, was bedeutete, dass das Mädchen keine Magie einsetzen konnte, falls sie sich verteidigen musste. Aber wenn es so weit kam, wusste sie sich auch ohne Zauber zu helfen. Ihre Rechte war nämlich ziemlich beeindruckend, wie sie immer wieder zu hören bekam.  
  
Doch ihrer Meinung nach war dieser Mann nicht im Entferntesten daran interessiert, mit ihr zu kämpfen. Sie fragte sich auch schon, ob er denn überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage war, wenn man bedachte, dass er schon ziemlich alt sein musste. So beschloss sie, erst einmal herauszufinden, wer dieser Mensch eigentlich war und vor Allem, was er von ihr wollte. Sie hatte ihn nun beinahe erreicht und erkannte, dass er wirklich ziemlich alt sein musste. Falten waren in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, er trug eine Brille mit Halbmondgläsern und er lächelte ein wenig. „Guten Tag, kann ich ihnen vielleicht weiter helfen?", erkundigte Serendipity sich forsch und kniff dabei ein wenig die Augen zusammen, als sie ihn nochmals musterte. „Wenn sie Serendipity Jones sind, dann denke ich, dass sie mir behilflich sein können.", erwiderte er in einem ruhigen, gelassenen Ton, wobei er immer noch dieses Lächeln im Gesicht trug. Für Serendipity wurde das noch ein bisschen kurioser. Woher kannte dieser Mann ihren Namen und woher wusste er, wo sie zu finden war? Es gab kaum jemanden, den es nach hier draußen verschlug. Dennoch antwortete sie ihm. „Ja, die bin ich. Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich das fragen darf?"Er kam nun auf sie zu und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, die sie auch nahm und schüttelte. Dabei sagte er: „Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledor. Es freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen. Bei diesem Namen machte es Klick bei Serendipity. Sie wusste jetzt wer er war. Er war der Schulleiter jener Schule, an der ihr Vater unterrichtete. Sofort wurde ihre Miene starr und in einem kühlen Ton gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass sie kein Interesse daran hatte, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Er jedoch schien seine Gelassenheit keinen Deut zu verlieren und fuhr weiter fort: „Bitte, ich verlange doch nur, dass sie mir ein paar Minuten ihrer Zeit schenken, damit ich ihnen erklären kann, warum ich hier bin."Serendipity hatte die Tür bereits geöffnet und Selena war hinein gelaufen um in der Küche zu trinken. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und meinte mit fortwährender kalter Stimme: „Ich wüsste nicht, was sie mir zu erklären hätten. Sie können sich aufhalten wo sie wollen. Dies ist ein freies Land. Allerdings würde ich sie dennoch darum bitten, jetzt mein Grundstück zu verlassen. Ich habe noch zu tun."Sie war gerade im Begriff hinein zu gehen, als er sie nochmals zurück hielt. „Ich bitte Sie inständig. Ich werde sie auch nicht lange stören. Ich möchte nur, dass sie mir einen Augenblick lang zuhören."Er schaute sie eindringlich an. Serendipity überlegte einen Augenblick, dann willigte sie ein, weil die Neugier in ihr doch überwog und sie wissen wollte, was er ihr zu erzählen hatte. Also bedeutete sie ihm mit einer Bewegung ihrer Hand einzutreten.  
  
Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, sah es dort wirklich verheerend aus. Es war das reinste Chaos. Flaschen waren auf Tischen und dem Boden verteilt, zwei Sessel waren umgeworfen, Chiptüten und andere Lebensmittel waren auf dem Boden und den Möbeln verteilt und der schöne alte Teppich hatte eine Menge Flecken. Aber das Außergewöhnlichste war wohl, dass eine Vielzahl von provisorischen Aschenbechern, die so voll waren, dass beinahe Alles herausfiel, überall herumstanden. Blumentöpfe, Tassen und Flaschen waren kurzerhand als Kippengräber verwendet worden. Da in einigen Flaschen noch was drin war, bevor die Zigaretten hineingeworfen worden waren, war der jetzige Anblick dementsprechend ekelig. Auch roch es in dem Zimmer nach kaltem Rauch und Alkohol. Serendipity ihrerseits konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie viel sie selbst am vergangenen Abend geraucht hatte, aber es war wahrscheinlich eine ganze Menge gewesen, so wie sie sich kannte.  
  
Dumbledor war von dem Anblick, der sich ihm hier bot, ziemlich schockiert. Es war so eine Unordnung hier, dass man hätte glauben können, es hätte eine Bombe direkt in das Zimmer eingeschlagen. Er traute sich gar nicht in das Zimmer hineinzugehen, aus Angst auf irgend etwas zu treten.  
  
Doch Serendipity schwenkte einmal lässig mit der Hand und die ganze Unordnung war verschwunden. Alles war wieder restlos sauber und ordentlich. Aus dem Teppich waren die Flecken und auch einige Brandlöcher verschwunden, die Möbel standen wieder an ihrem alten Platz, der Tisch war sauber und der Parkettboden rundherum war frisch gebohnert.  
  
Dann bedeutete sie ihrem Gast sich zu setzen, in dem sie auf einen der Sessel zeigte. Dieser schien sehr beeindruckt von ihren zauberischen Fähigkeiten. Die Macht in ihr schien doch ziemlich groß zu sein, wenn sie noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab brauchte um dies durchzuführen. Handmagie war etwas, wozu man sehr viel Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung brauchte. Und selbst für erfahrene Handzauberer war es meistens noch ziemlich schwierig ein ganzes fast vollständig verwüstetes Zimmer wieder komplett herzurichten. Auch war es nicht normal, dass Alles wieder gleich an seinem Platz war. Normalerweise flogen noch irgend welche Gegenstände durch die Luft, damit sie wieder alle an ihren ursprünglichen Platz waren. Doch hier schien es ganz anders zu sein. Auch hätte ein normaler Zauberer wahrscheinlich mehrere Zauber aussprechen müssen, um dieses Chaos wieder aufzuheben und den Raum wenigstens wieder einigermaßen begehbar zu machen. Dumbledor erinnerte sich gut daran, dass Serendipity's Mutter auch so viel Macht gehabt hatte, doch diese war mit den Jahren gewachsen und als sie so alt wie Serendipity gewesen war, war ihre Macht noch lange nicht auf solch einem Stand wie der ihrer Tochter. Er ließ sich langsam in einem der nun frei gewordenen Sessel nieder und schaute das Mädchen an. Doch anstatt sich ebenfalls zu setzten ging Serendipity zu einem der großen Schränke hinüber und nahm ein Päckchen Zigaretten heraus. Nachdem sie sich einen dieser Glimmstängel angezündet hatte machte sie es sich dann auch in einem der Sessel bequem, indem sie ihre Beine über die Stuhllehne hängen ließ. Dumbledor sah sie immer noch an und für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille im Raum. Serendipity ihrerseits war überhaupt nicht erfreut, dass er sie so durchdringend anschaute. Im Grunde wollte sie eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen, was er zu sagen hatte. Sie fragte sich jetzt schon, warum sie ihn eigentlich hereingelassen hatte. Aber nun war es geschehen und sie musste ihn wohl oder über reden lassen, worüber auch immer. Doch diese durchdringenden Blicke musste sie sich wirklich nicht antun. „Was starren sie denn so?", ergriff sie nun das Wort. Ihre Stimme war noch immer kalt, allerdings war nun eine Spur von Ärger darin zu erkennen. „Sie wissen, dass Sie sich mit den Zigaretten umbringen?", stellte er als Gegenfrage, in einem freundlichen Ton. „Das brauch nicht ihre Angelegenheit zu sein. Außerdem muss ich mich nicht vor ihnen rechtfertigen. Aber ich hoffe, dass sie langsam mal zum eigentlichen Thema kommen, ich habe nämlich nicht alle Zeit der Welt.", kam die schroffe Antwort. „Wie sie meinen, meine Liebe. Aber dürfte ich sie bitte noch um etwas bitten? Könnte ich wohl eine Tasse Tee haben. Vom reden wird mein Mund trocken, da wäre ein Tee, genau das Richtige."Er begegnete ihr nun mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. Serendipity musste sich enorm zusammenreißen, um nicht eine bissige Antwort zu geben. Im geheimen dachte sie nämlich, dass er verschwinden sollte, dann müsste er nicht reden und sein Mund würde gar nicht erst trocken werden. Allerdings schluckte sie diese etwas gemeinen Worte hinunter und beförderte mit einer Handbewegung eine dampfende Tasse Tee auf den Tisch. Er bedankte sich daraufhin herzlich bei dem Mädchen und begann, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, seine Ausführungen.  
  
„Miss Jones, ich weiß, dass sie nicht besonders angetan darüber sind, dass ich nicht hier befinde. Sie haben noch nie wirklich etwas mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun gehabt und wollen dies scheinbar auch in Zukunft nicht, obwohl sie eine enorme Bereicherung für unsere Welt wären, da sie schon jetzt über große magische Kräfte verfügen."Er machte eine Pause, indem er erneut einen Schluck von dem warmen Getränk nahm. „Und genau deswegen bin ich nun hier. Ich habe sie ihr ganzes Leben lang im Auge behalten und ihre Fortschritte auf dem Bereich der Magie registriert. Ihre Mutter hat ihnen ein großes Erbe hinterlassen. Die Magie ist stark in ihnen, obwohl sie nie richtig Unterricht hatten."An diesem Punkt wurde er von Serendipity unterbrochen. „Da muss ich sie enttäuschen! Ich hatte Unterricht. Und ich hatte einen sehr guten Lehrer, viele Jahre lang. Er hat mir beigebracht, was ich wissen muss."Damit hatte sie auf den chinesischen Bekannten ihrer Mutter angesprochen, der sich zehn Jahre lang um sie gekümmert hatte. „Ah, es ist gut, dass sie auf Mr. Wang zu sprechen kommen.", meinte Dumbledor und schaute das Mädchen an. Diese hatte auf einmal einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Woher kannte dieser Mann ihren langjährigen Mentor? Doch bevor sie fragen konnte, woher Dumbledor ihn kannte, fuhr dieser auch schon wieder fort. „Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass er sie sehr viel gelehrt hat, bevor er von uns gegangen ist. Er hat sie auch nicht nur mit der Kunst des Zauberns bekannt gemacht, sondern auch mit anderen Dingen. Sie fragen sich jetzt sicher, woher ich das alles weiß. Nun ja, ich stand die ganzen Jahre über mit ihm in Verbindung. Wir haben uns abgesprochen, was sie lernen sollten und was nicht. Dinge, die sie zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt erlernen sollten. Denn eigentlich war es so vorgesehen gewesen, dass sie nach ihrem elften Geburtstag an meine Schule kommen sollten, um dort weiter zu lernen. Allerdings hatten Sie sich dort so eingelebt und eine so starke Bindung zu ihrer Umgebung, dass wir beschlossen haben, sie dort zu lassen und weiter zu lernen. Nachdem wir dann eines Tages die Nachricht erhielten, dass Mr. Wang verstorben war, dachte ich mir, dass sie nun in unsere Schule kämen, um dort weiter zu lernen und ihre Studien zu vertiefen. Zu meinem Bedauern musste ich jedoch feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr da waren, als ich mit einigen Kollegen in China ankam. Und danach war es ziemlich schwer sie zu finden. Sie waren praktisch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, da sie auch nicht hier her zurück gekommen waren. Zumindest am Anfang nicht."Dumbledor endete vorerst einmal und sah Serendipity besorgt an. Deren Zigarette war nun heruntergebrannt, ohne, dass sie einen weiteren Zug genommen hatten. Ein kleiner Aschehaufen hatte sich auf dem Boden gebildet und das Mädchen blickte benommen auf den Boden. „Ist Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen Miss Jones?", erkundigte er sich mir besorgter Miene.  
  
Serendipity auf ihrer Seite wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch denken sollte. Soeben war ihr berichtet worden, dass die Person, zu der sie ihr ganzes Leben lang aufgeschaut hatte, sie zu seinen Lebzeiten komplett hintergangen hatte. Sie hatte diesem Mann ihr Vertrauen geschenkt und er hatte es schamlos ausgenutzt. Er hatte gewusst, wie sehr sie die Welt der Zauberer verabscheut hatte. Wie hatte sie diesem Mann nur ihr ganzes Vertrauen schenken können? Und wie konnte er ihr verschweigen, dass er die ganze Zeit Kontakt zu ihrem Vater hatte? Auch hatte Wang ihr gesagt, dass sie niemals zu ihrem Vater müsse, auch wenn er, Wang, selbst irgendwann einmal nicht mehr leben sollte. Und nun wurde ihr berichtet, dass sie es doch hätte tun müssen, wäre sie damals nicht erst zu Freunden ihrer Mutter gegangen, um bei denen zu leben. Man hatte über ihr Leben entschieden, ohne sie zu fragen. Und wie hatte ihr Mentor nur all die Jahre mit so einem Geheimnis leben können und sie , Serendipity, gleichzeitig lehren immer ehrlich zu sein? Wie sehr konnte man sich doch täuschen? Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie auf diesem Wege niemals mit der Zaubererwelt Kontakt haben würde, aber sie war die ganzen Jahre nur auf ein Leben in dieser Welt vorbereitet worden. Wang hatte genau gewusst, wie sehr sie diese Welt verabscheute und wie wenig sie eigentlich damit zu tun haben wollte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er sie verstehen würde, weil er ja selbst auch allein und unter Muggeln gelebt hatte. Doch sie musste nun schmerzhaft feststellen, dass er sie die ganze Zeit hintergangen hatte und niemals zu seinem Wort gestanden hätte. Wie konnte jemand nur so falsch sein?  
  
Noch einmal stellte Dumbledor die Frage, ob es dem Mädchen gut ging. Sie hatte nun die Augen geschlossen und saß ganz ruhig da. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sie die Augen und blickte ihn eiskalt an. „Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Haus und zwar augenblicklich.", flüsterte sie mit eiskalter Stimme. Obwohl Serendipity rasend vor Wut war, war sie dennoch ruhig. Ihre Augen zeigten keinerlei Emotionen.  
  
Dumbledor sah sie an und erkannte in den Augen des Mädchens ihren Vater wieder. Dieser hatte oft einen ähnlichen Blick und dann war es meistens besser ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. So beschloss der alte Mann Serendipity für den heutigen Tag erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen. Allerdings würde er wieder kommen um ihr den Rest zu erzählen. Dies war schließlich nur die Vorgeschichte gewesen, zum Hauptteil war er noch gar nicht gekommen. Doch es war besser, sich den Rest für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufzuheben, denn wenn sie genauso aufbrausend wie ihr Vater war, dann war es jetzt besser, sie in Ruhe zu lassen und das Gespräch an einem späteren Zeitpunkt weiter zu führen. An einem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Allerdings konnte er sie auch verstehen. Sie glaubte nun, dass sie von der Person, der sie am meisten vertraute in ihrem Leben, hintergangen worden war. Damit musste sie jetzt erst einmal fertig werden, auch wenn es im Grunde gar nicht so gewesen ist. Wang selbst hatte nämlich am Anfang die Zusammenarbeit verweigert. Er wusste, dass es irgendwann einmal herauskommen würde und Serendipity dann aufs Tiefste verletzt gewesen wäre. Nur die Entwicklung bestimmter Ereignisse hatte ihn dann umgestimmt, das allerdings auch nur widerwillig.  
  
Dumbledor stand auf, verabschiedete sich von dem Mädchen, dass immer noch keine weitere Reaktion zeigte und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort. Dass er sie in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal aufsuchen würde, erzählte er ihr natürlich nicht.  
  
Als er die Haustür öffnete, kamen ihm fünf Unbekannte entgegen. Er nahm an, dass es sich um Freunde von Serendipity handeln musste. Es waren drei Männer, die alle um die zwanzig Jahre alt sein mussten und zwei Mädchen, die jünger zu sein schienen. Vier von diesen Leuten sahen ihn verdutzt an, aber der eine Mann, der größte von ihnen, bedachte Dumbledor mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Der alte Mann grüßte die fünf freundlich und verschwand dann so schnell, dass keiner der Anwesenden noch ein weiteres Wort erwidern konnte.  
  
Jack, wusste, dass es sich bei der Person um jemanden handeln musste, der ebenfalls Kräfte wie Serendipity besaß. Denn für einen normalen Menschen war der eben viel zu seltsam gewesen. Davon alarmiert ging er schnellen Schrittes in das Haus hinein, um sicher zu sein, dass Serendipity nichts geschehen war.  
  
So Mrs N Snape, nun weißt du, wer der geheimnisvolle Mann an der Tür war. Hoffe, dass du weiterhin ein paar Reviws schreibst, damit ich weiß, dass hier noch jemand liest! 


	4. Echte Freunde

Kapitel 4: Echte Freunde  
  
Als Jack und die anderen das Wohnzimmer betraten, bot sich ihnen eine seltsame Szene. Serendipity saß auf einem Sessel, Beine über die Lehne geschwungen und blickte stur durch das große Fenster nach draußen. Die fünf Freunde sahen sich an und Jack ging dann hinüber zu dem Mädchen, ging vor dem Sessel in die Hocke und schaute Serendipity in die Augen. Doch der Blick des Mädchens war immer noch, ausdruckslos und leer. „Hey Süße, was ist los?", erkundigte er sich besorgt bei ihr. Er legte seine Hand auf eines ihrer Beine und erwartete, dass sie ihm antwortete. Doch von Serendipity kam keine Reaktion. Sie war so sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie ihn weder wahr genommen, noch gehört hatte. Jack, der nach einigen Minuten immer noch keine Reaktion von dem Mädchen erhalten hatte, drehte sich zu seinen anderen Freunden um, die allerdings nur mit dem Schultern zuckten und ihn selbst fragend ansahen. Jack wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es war, als wenn Serendipity in einer Art Trance wäre.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Selena herein gerannt, weil diese nun etwas zu fressen haben wollte. Als diese jedoch die anderen entdeckte, begrüßte die Hündin zuerst alle, bevor sie sich vor ihrer Besitzerin aufbaute und diese anjaulte. Serendipity schien auf diese Geräusche hin wieder in die normale Welt zurück zu kommen und stand auf, um ihrem Hund in die Küche zu folgen. Ihre Freunde sah sie jedoch nicht an und sagte auch kein einziges Wort zu ihnen. Jack ging dem Mädchen hinterher, um endlich herauszubekommen, was hier passiert war. Was hatte dieser alte Typ ihr angetan, dass sie jetzt so verstört war?  
  
In der Küche angekommen, machte das Mädchen eine Dose Hundefutter auf und füllte den gesamten Inhalt in eine Schale, die sie danach auf den Boden stellte. Jack war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und behielt Serendipity in Blick. „Ser, was ist hier los gewesen?", fragte er noch einmal. Wieder bekam er keine Antwort. Serendipity hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. „Verdammt noch mal Ser, rede mit mir."Jack war nicht wütend, dass sie ihm nicht antwortete, er war besorgt. Langsam drehte Serendipity sich um und sah ihren Freund an. Ihr Blick hatte sich verändert. Er war nicht mehr ausdruckslos, sondern eine Mischung aus Erschöpfung und Trauer. „Nichts ist mit mir.", war alles, was das Mädchen heraus brachte. Das es eine einzige Lüge war, wussten beide von ihnen. „Das glaube ich dir nicht und das weißt du."Serendipity blickte nun auf den Boden und flüsterte: „Er hat mir nur gerade erzählt, dass mein gesamtes Leben eine Lüge war."Sie hatte dies so leise gesagt, dass Jack es kaum verstanden hatte und erst eine Weile überlegen musste, um den gesamten Sinn des soeben Gesagten herauszubekommen. Daraufhin ging er zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm. „Hey Kleines, was soll das heißen?", fragte er, während er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streichte. Serendipity zögerte erst, doch dann erzählte sie ihm, was passiert war, als er und die anderen noch nicht da gewesen waren. Der Rest des Teams versammelte sich nun auch in der Küche, nachdem sie mitbekommen hatten, dass Jack und Serendipity nicht mehr zurück kamen.  
  
Je mehr Serendipity erzählte, umso wütender wurde sie. Wütend auf Dumbledor, Wang und auch auf sich selbst, weil sie einerseits so blind gewesen war, das falsche Spiel zu durchschauen und andererseits, weil sie den alten Mann an diesem Tag überhaupt in ihr Haus gelassen hatte.  
  
„Es wird sicherlich eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür geben, warum Wang das getan hat. Ich meine, er wollte doch immer nur das Beste für dich?", meinte Chester nachdem Serendipity ihre Geschichte beendet hatte. „Und das Beste für mich ist, wenn man mich belügt und in eine Welt schicken will, die ich aufs Erbrechen nicht ausstehen kann?"Serendipity's Tonfall war bei dieser Frage gereizter, als sie es eigentlich wollte. Chester, der nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte hob nur abwehrend die Hände und machte einen Schritt zurück. Augenblicklich tat es Serendipity Leid, dass ihren Freund so angeschnauzt hatte und entschuldigte sich. „Wir wissen, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist, das Alles sofort zu verkraften. Und was wollte der Typ vorhin nun genau von dir? Ich meine, er ist doch nicht her gekommen, nur um dir diese Geschichte zu erzählen? Er muss doch was damit bezwecken wollen.", ergriff nun Cathrine das Wort. „Keine Ahnung, was der wirklich wollte. Bevor er zum Punkt gekommen ist, habe ich ihn rausgeschmissen." „Dann wird er sicherlich noch einmal zurück kommen.", meinte Jack nachdenklich. „Und wenn der hier ankommt, dann sind wir hier und geben dir Rückendeckung." Serendipity wollte sich nicht weiter mit diesem Thema beschäftigen und deshalb wechselte sie das Thema, indem sie die anderen fragte, was sie heute alles unternehmen wollten.  
  
Drei Stunden später waren die Gedanken an den Morgen wie vergessen, als Serendipity mit 180 km/h über den Highway raste. Bei so was konnte sie ihre schlechte Laune immer verlieren. Es machte einfach zu viel Spaß sich zwischen den Autos hindurchzuschlängeln und dabei immer schneller zu werden. Brandon war Anfangs gegen diese Beschäftigung gewesen, weil er mehr auf Motorräder stand und lieber damit durch das Gelände gefahren wäre, aber er wurde eindeutig von den anderen überstimmt. „Don, nimm's nicht so schwer, das können wir später auch noch machen, wenn die Rush Hour wieder beginnt, dann kann man eh nicht mehr so schnell über den Highway fahren, ohne dass gleich drei Bullen hinter dir her sind.", hatte Josephine versucht ihn aufzumuntern. Cathrine hatte ihm dann noch zugeflüstert, dass es auch für Serendipity gut wäre, wenn sie jetzt das machen würden. Danach hätte sie bestimmt wieder gute Laune. Und so war es auch. Nachdem sie wieder bei Serendipity zu Hause angekommen waren, war ihre Laune wieder so gut wie immer. Chester musste dann bald gehen, weil er an diesem Tag noch arbeiten musste. „Ches, ich kann gar nicht verstehen, was du in so einem Büro eigentlich willst. Dort ist es doch stinklangweilig.", meinte Cathrine mürrisch. „Hey, ich kann mir das nicht aussuchen. Gott sei Dank hab ich nen Job bekommen. Du weißt selber, was für nen Notendurchschnitt ich hatte, als ich von der Schule bin.", versuchte Chester sich zu wehren.  
  
Nachdem er gegangen war, verzogen sich Brandon und Josephine an die Spielkonsole und versuchten sich gegenseitig im Autorennen zu schlagen. Dabei waren oft Dinge wie „Hey das ist unfair."oder „Du spinnst wohl mich gegen die Bande zu drängen!"zu hören. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum aus denen kein Paar geworden ist.", meinte Cathrine, als sie mit Serendipity und Jack in der Küche saß. „Ich weiß was du meinst Cat, aber nicht bei jedem funkt es.", erklärte Jack und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Ja schon, aber die Beiden passen wirklich gut zusammen. Sie sind einfach nur zu blind um das zu erkennen."Damit war auch dieses Thema wieder vom Tisch. Cathrine beugte sich nach vorne, um besser sehen zu können, was Serendipity machte. „Hey, ist das ein neues Design für den Maxima von Ches?", fragte sie, während sie über den Rand der Zeichnung schaute. Jack wurde ebenfalls hellhörig und rutschte so weit um den Tisch, dass er die Zeichnung sehen konnte. „Ja, aber es ist noch nicht ganz fertig. Und bei seinen Vorstellungen wird es wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile dauern, bis es fertig ist." „Ja stimmt, er will immer, dass Alles an seinem Auto perfekt ist. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass er an dem hier etwas zu mäkeln hat. Das sieht astrein aus."  
  
Gegen Mitternacht verschwanden dann auch die anderen noch, bis auf Jack, der sicher gehen wollte, dass es Serendipity gut ging. „Bist du sicher, das Alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte er sie, als sie in Wohnzimmer saßen. „Klar Jack, warum soll es mir denn nicht gut gehen?" „Weil dich dieser Typ von heute morgen immer noch beschäftigt." „Ja, schon, aber was soll ich denn tun. Ich muss es nun einmal akzeptieren, dass ich hintergangen wurde." „Der Typ wird dir die Geschichte nicht umsonst erzählt haben. Da wird sicherlich noch was folgen."Jack hatte wieder ein besorgtes Gesicht. Er wollte nicht, das irgend jemand Serendipity etwas antat. Jetzt, wo sie langsam über den Tod von Jonah hinweg kam, wurde sie wieder in etwas Neues hineingedrängt, was ihr genauso weh tun würde. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich werd damit schon fertig."  
  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde, in der die Beiden sich über das anstehende Motorcrossrennen, an dem Serendipity als einziges Mädchen teil nahm, unterhalten hatten, verabschiedete sich Jack und fuhr nach Hause. Auf dem Nachhauseweg musste er an Serendipity denken. Während der Zeit, in der er bei ihr gewesen war, nachdem Jonah gestorben war, hatten sich seine Gefühle für das Mädchen verändert. Anfangs hatte er gedacht, dass es Sorge um das Mädchen war, allerdings musste er schon bald feststellen, dass er sich ernsthaft in sie verliebt hatte. Doch das Letzte was er tun wollte, war sie damit zu konfrontieren. Sie hing an Jonah und würde wahrscheinlich noch ewig an ihm hängen. Die beiden waren das perfekte Paar gewesen und Jack hatte nie solche Gefühle für das jüngere Mädchen gehabt, als Jonah noch am Leben gewesen war. Doch nun hatte sich das geändert. Nachts träumte er manchmal von ihr und er stellte sich oft vor, wie es wäre, wenn die Beiden zusammen wären. Doch er zwang sich, sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Jonah hintergehen würde, wenn er sie liebte. Schließlich waren Jonah und er, Jack, einmal beste Freunde gewesen. Allerdings hatte Serendipity ihrerseits keinerlei Gefühle für Jack, für sie war er einfach nur ein guter Freund. Und daran würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nie etwas ändern. Aber er konnte diese Gefühle nicht mehr los werden. Die Beiden verbrachten einfach zu viel Zeit miteinander. Da musste er schließlich an sie denken. Und Abstand konnte und wollte er gar nicht von ihr nehmen. Denn nach Jonahs Tod hatte er sich insgeheim geschworen immer auf das Mädchen aufzupassen, egal was passierte. Also versuchte er seine Gefühle so gut es eben ging zu verbergen und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch dieser Typ war ihm immer noch suspekt. Jack würde ihn im Auge behalten müssen.  
  
Serendipity wusste ganz genau, dass der Schulleiter zurückkommen würde und sie kannte auch den vermeintlichen Grund dafür. Er wollte sie wahrscheinlich dazu bringen, an seine Schule zu kommen. Allerdings musste dahinter noch mehr stecken, denn einfach so würde so ein Mensch nicht auftauchen. Außerdem war es das letzte Schuljahr und Serendipity hatte im Grunde überhaupt keine Ahnung von dieser Zaubereigeschichte, da sie ihr ganzes Leben bei den normal Sterblichen verbracht hatte und bis auf die paar Dinge, die ihr Wang beigebracht hatte, nichts weiter konnte. Außerdem gab es einige Gründe, die dagegen sprachen, dass Serendipity ihre Heimat für so eine Sache verließ. Sie konnte ihre Freunde nicht zurücklassen, nicht nachdem was diese Alles für sie getan hatten, in der Zeit in der es ihr schlecht ging. Diese paar Menschen waren ihre Familie und um nichts auf der Welt wollte sie diese verlassen. Ein weiterer Grund war, dass Serendipity nicht wusste, was sie mit einem Abschluss einer Zaubererschule anfangen sollte. In ihrer Welt würde sie damit nicht besonders viel anfangen können, was bedeutete, dass sie dann immer an die andere Welt gebunden wäre. Und da sie jetzt schon nicht wusste, was sie nach der Schule machen wollte, wie sollte es dann in einer Welt sein, die sie überhaupt nicht kannte? Dort würde es noch schwieriger werden sich einen Beruf auszusuchen. Sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal eine Vorstellung davon, welche Stellen überhaupt dort angeboten wurden. Weiter kannte sie dort auch niemanden, was ihr allerdings nicht so besonders wichtig war, da sie mit den Menschen sowieso nichts zu tun haben wollte. Und dass sie an der Schule dann Außenseiter wäre, würde sie auch nicht besonders enttäuschen. Ihr war es eigentlich immer ziemlich egal, was die Menschen von ihr dachten. Also, war das ein kein besonderer Grund der Schule fern zu bleiben. Der wichtigste Grund allerdings war, dass Serendipity absolut keine Lust hatte auf diese Schule zu gehen, weil sie wusste, dass sie dort auf ihren Vater treffen würde. Und da er ja dort unterrichtete, würde sie ihm nicht nur über den Weg laufen, sondern wahrscheinlich auch noch bei ihm Unterricht haben. Und spätestens in der ersten Stunde bei ihm, würde sie die weiße Fahne hissen und von dort verschwinden. Denn das wollte und konnte sie sich nicht antun.  
  
Danke noch einmal an meine liebe Reviewerin! Find ich echt voll lieb von dir, dass du so loyal bist! Was besseres kann man sich eigentlich gar nicht wünschen! Aber trotzdem hoffe ich, dass auch noch ein paar andere Menschen schreiben. Aber auch wenn sie es nicht tun, werde ich weiter schreiben. Denn solange immer noch einer da ist, der was dazu sagt, wird mich niemand klein kriegen! Also, c ya all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Unachtsamkeit und Erkenntnis

OK, dieses Mal hat es etwas länger gedauert und ich muss sagen, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut. Ich hab momentan mit meinem Kunst-Projekt ne Menge um die Ohren. Aber hier ist endlich das 5. Kapitel. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich das sechste noch vor meinem Urlaub in ein paar Tagen hoch laden kann. Vor Allem auch, weil es noch nicht ganz fertig ist. Ich werde es aber versuchen. Falls es nicht klappt, sehen wir uns am 5. Juli wieder! Have Fun, Eure Cat  
  
Kapitel 5: Unachtsamkeit und Erkenntnis  
  
Die nächsten beiden Tage verliefen im Grunde ziemlich ereignislos. Serendipity hatte sich wieder beruhigt und das Leben der Freunde beschränkte sich nicht mehr nur auf den nächsten Auftritt des Schulleiters. Dieser war allerdings bis jetzt nicht mehr aufgetaucht, was jedoch nichts Besonderes bedeuten musste, da er wiederkommen würde. Dessen waren sich alle bewusst, obwohl es keiner von ihnen aussprach. Das Thema wurde auch so nicht angeschnitten, zum Einen, weil keiner wollte, dass Serendipity wieder darüber nachdenken musste, was sie allerdings dennoch andauernd tat und zum andern, weil sie sich noch früh genug wieder damit beschäftigen mussten. Serendipity wusste, dass dieser Schulleiter sie dazu bewegen wollte, auf diese Zaubererschule zu gehen, was sie jedoch niemals zulassen würde. Allerdings war dem Mädchen nicht klar, wem momentan eigentlich das Sorgerecht für sie zugesprochen war. Nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war, hatte Wang es bekommen, doch nachdem dieser dann auch verstorben war, schien die Sache in der Luft zu hängen. Serendipity wusste nicht, ob Jack's Eltern, welche gute Freunde ihrer Mutter gewesen waren, sich um die Sorgerechtsangelegenheit gekümmert hatten, oder nicht. Und wenn es wirklich nicht so war, war es dann automatisch ihrem Vater zugefallen? Der Gedanke daran, dass ihr Vater noch beinahe acht Monate darüber entscheiden konnte, was sie zu tun hatte, gefiel dem Teenager überhaupt nicht. Sie würde wohl mal mit Jack über die ganze Sache sprechen müssen, um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen.  
  
Jack und die anderen auf ihrer Seite versuchten Serendipity nicht alleine zu lassen. Denn wenn der alte Mann wieder auftauchte, dann sollte sie ihm nicht ohne „Rückendeckung"gegenüberstehen müssen. Denn momentan wusste niemand so wirklich genau, was der Mensch mit ihr vorhatte. Würde er sie zwingen mitzukommen? Oder ihr vielleicht noch mehr ihrer Erinnerungen kaputt machen? Die fünf Freunde wussten, dass ein weiterer Schicksalsschlag für ihre junge Freundin beinahe unerträglich war. Und wenn es dazu kommen würde, dann wollten sie da sein, um Serendipity zu stützen.  
  
Letztere war seit dem Auftauchen des Mannes auch nicht besonders gesprächig gewesen und zog sich immer öfter in ihre Gedankenwelt zurück. Das führte dann dazu, dass sie Dinge der Umgebung nicht mehr wirklich wahr nahm und so gut wie unnahbar wurde. Statt dessen kümmerte sie sich verstärkt um das Motorcrossrennen und trainierte vom frühen Morgen bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Der Wald, der direkt an ihr Grundstück anschloss, war der ideale Trainingsplatz dafür. Er war von Hügeln durchzogen, wie die Rennstrecke, auf der das Rennen statt finden sollte. Beinahe den ganzen Tag verbrachte sie dort und kehrte selten vor Sonnenuntergang nach Hause zurück. Allerdings umging sie so auch die Möglichkeit dem alten Kauz zu begegnen. Das Rennen sollte in knapp einer Woche statt finden und Serendipity wollte unbedingt gewinnen. Sie war immer so ehrgeizig, denn warum sich mit einem zweiten Platz zufrieden geben, wenn man die Beste sein konnte. Außerdem wollte sie Allen zwei bestimmte Dinge zeigen. Das eine war, dass auch Mädchen ernst zunehmende Gegner waren. Und das Zweite war die Tatsache, dass sie persönlich Dinge tun konnte, die sich nicht auf die Beziehungen ihrer Freunde beschränkten. Sie war nicht auf andere angewiesen, sie konnte auch alleine Dinge bewerkstelligen. Und so vergingen die Tage, an denen Serendipity nichts andres tat als zu trainieren.  
  
Ihre Freunde wussten, dass sie vor der Realität flüchtete und verstanden es auch, allerdings machten sie sich Sorgen, dass Serendipity es übertrieb. Das Mädchen achtete nicht mehr auf sich selbst und ihre Gesundheit. Daher beschloss Jack am Morgen des vierten Tagen zu Serendipity zu gehen und ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr zu sprechen. Er sagte ihr, dass sie das Training wenigstens für diesen Tag ausfallen lassen sollte. „Und warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte die Angesprochene als sie am Morgen gerade ihren Kaffee trank. „Ser, ich will doch nur nicht, dass du hier irgendwann zusammenbrichst. Du trainierst den ganzen Tag, machst praktisch nicht anderes mehr. Du isst ja nicht mal mehr regelmäßig.", versuchte Jack sein Argument zu untermauern. „Ich glaube ich bin alt genug, um selber auf mich aufzupassen. Seit wann spielst du eigentlich den Moralapostel?"Jack's Sorgen verstand Serendipity überhaupt nicht. Sie fand ganz und gar nicht, dass sie es übertrieb. Außerdem hasste sie es, wenn jemand versuchte, ihr etwas vorzuschreiben. Jack seinerseits wurde nun etwas ungehalten. Er konnte ja verstehen, dass sie sich ablenken wollte, aber dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, wann genug war, obwohl ihr Körper deutliche Anzeichen der Ermüdung und Überbelastung zeigten, war dann doch zuviel. Außerdem kam ihm die Geschichte äußerst bekannt vor. Nach Jonah's Tod hatte sie Ähnliches getan. Immer in Arbeit versteckt, sodass gar keine Zeit aufkam, über das Geschehene nachzudenken. Zu der Zeit hatte sie auch immer weiter gemacht, bis ihr Körper einfach nicht mehr wollte und sie end totalen Absturz hatte. Das Endresultat war dann eine Woche Krankenhausaufenthalt gewesen. Und erst danach hatte sie mit ihm über alles geredet.  
  
Doch dieses Mal wollte er es nicht so weit kommen lassen, dass sie vor seinen Augen zusammenbrach. Er wollte, dass sie zur Vernunft kam und anfing wieder auf sich zu achten. „Mein Gott Ser, denk doch mal nach! Genauso hast du dich nach Jonah's Tod verhalten, bis du nicht mehr konntest und zusammengebrochen bist. Ich will nicht, dass dir das noch mal passiert! Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich, nein wir alle, uns eigentlich nur Sorgen um dich. Du bist für jeden hier wie eine Schwester und ich will dich nicht leiden sehen."Serendipity schaute ihn eine Weile an und dachte über das ihr gerade Gesagte nach. „Ich weiß, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht und mir nur helfen wollt. Und dafür bin ich euch ja auch dankbar. Aber ich will einfach nicht darüber nachdenken, was mir dieser Typ erzählt hat." „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Es ist nicht einfach zu verdauen, wenn man erfährt, das einige Menschen dein gesamtes Leben verplant haben. Und dass dann auch noch die Person, zu der man immer aufgeblickt hat, einen komplett hintergangen hat, hilft auch nicht viel weiter. Aber wenn du mich fragst, dann würde es dir gut gehen, wenn du einfach mal darüber redest. Glaub mir, Kleines!"Serendipity stand auf und wanderte nun durch die Küche. „Ach Jack, es ist ja nicht nur das. Nachdem ich diese Story gehört habe, habe ich mich wirklich gefragt, ob meine Mutter auch in die Geschichte verwickelt war?! Ich meine, sie war schließlich diejenige, die bestimmt hat, dass ich zu Wang soll. Da liegt es doch irgendwo nahe, dass sie über Alles Bescheid wusste. Und somit hat dann auch sie mich hintergangen."Das junge Mädchen war nun schon beinahe am verzweifeln, doch irgendwie auch froh, dass sie ihre Zweifel bezüglich ihrer Mutter, nun endlich einmal ausgesprochen hatte. „Diese Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten.", gab Jack zu. „Aber wenn du es so dringend wissen willst, dann musst du diesen Typen fragen." Sie war nun hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie unbedingt wissen, ob an ihren Zweifeln etwas Wahres war, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Angst, dass diese Antwort sie zu sehr verletzen würde, sollte es die falsche sein. „Ser bitte, hör auf mich! Diesen Lebensstil wirst du nicht lange durchhalten."Allerdings wusste sie dies selber. Und dennoch hatte sie keine besondere Lust noch einmal mit dem alten Greis zu reden. Doch da sie auch wusste, dass Jack nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis sie nachgab, willigte sie ein, einen Tag Pause zu machen.  
  
Jack überredete Serendipity auch sogleich zu einem überdimensionalen Frühstück, komplett mit Brötchen, Toast, Rührei und Pfannkuchen. Als sie dann damit fertig war, glaubte Serendipity jeden Moment platzen zu müssen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so viel gegessen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das noch nie der Fall gewesen. Jack ging nach dem Frühstück nach draußen, um das Motorrad noch einmal durchzuschauen, weil seine kleine Freundin dies meistens ihm überließ. Sie wusste zwar, was wie sein musste, allerdings hatte Jack mehr Erfahrung in diesen Dingen, als sie. Also, beschäftigte sich Serendipity mit dem Abwasch, welchen sie ohne Zauber und auch ohne Spülmaschine erledigte, genauso wie das darauf folgende Aufräumen der Küche und des Wohnzimmers. Sie verzichtete so oft es ging auf Magie, weil sie in der Welt der normalen Menschen lebte und sich deshalb auch wie eine von ihnen verhalten wollte.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief genauso ruhig, wie er angefangen hatte und auch Dumbledor war nicht wieder aufgetaucht.. Das verwunderte Serendipity ein wenig, weil sie fest damit gerechnet hatte, dass er auftauchen würde. Doch das sollte ja nur von ihrem Vorteil sein. So hatte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe und konnte sich zumindest mental schon einmal auf das Rennen vorbereiten.  
  
Noch ganz lieben Dank an die beiden Personen, die mir gereviewed haben. Danke Mrs N. Snape und Thalia. Hoffe natürlich, dass ihr weiter Kommentare abgebt und vielleicht ein paar Ideen äußert. Ich hab zwar die Rohform im Kopf, aber hier und da, kann noch was geändert werden. Auch hoffe ich, dass noch ein paar mehr Personen was staten! Ansonsten gibt es erst mal nichts weiter zu sagen! Macht's gut! 


	6. Klarheit und Entscheidung

OK Leute, da bin ich wieder, frisch zurückgekehrt aus dem sonnigen Spanien. (Ich will wieder zurück!!!) Und hier ist auch nun das lang versprochene 6. Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht allzu böse seid, dass ich es jetzt erst rausbringe. Es tut mir ja selber wahnsinnig Leid.  
  
Danke für die beiden Reviews von Sunshine und Mrs N Snape. Ich weiß ja selber, dass sich das ganze schon ganz schön hinzieht, aber ich verspreche, dass es bald auf nach Hogwarts geht. Ich hab auch schon eine Idee dafür, aber ich muss sie noch ein bisschen verpacken!  
  
Kapitel 6: Klarheit und Entscheidung  
  
Da ihr der Tag so gut gefallen hatte, beschloss sie auch am nächsten Tag die Füße hochzulegen. Sie hatte sich ihrer Meinung nach genügend vorbereitet und brauchte kein weiteres Training mehr. Das hieß, sie würde noch einmal den Tag vor dem Rennen etwas machen, aber dass würde nicht den ganzen Tag dauern und auch nicht so intensiv gestaltet sein.  
  
Nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück mit dem ganzen Team, welches ausnahmsweise einmal komplett war, machten sich die Jungs auf den Weg in die Stadt und dort verschiedenste Dinge zu erledigen. Cathrine, Josephine und Serendipity blieben auf dem Anwesen. Sie beschlossen ein bisschen Sonne zu tanken und bauten ihre Liegen in der Nähe des Pools auf, welcher durch viele Rundungen bestimmt war, keine Ecken besaß und sich somit perfekt in den Garten einfügte. Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn den Mädchen zu war wurde, stiegen sie für ein paar Minuten ins Wasser und sich wieder abzukühlen.  
  
Um die Mittagszeit ging Josephine dann ins Haus, um etwas essbares aufzutreiben. Und gerade als sie im Kühlschrank herumstöberte, klingelte es an der Haustür. Im ersten Moment war sie überrascht, weil normalerweise niemand in diese Gegend kam und keiner des Teams die Türklingel benutzte. Sie bezweifelte sogar, dass irgend jemand wirklich wusste, dass es eine gab, geschweige denn, wo sich diese Klingel befand. Doch dann kam ihr der alte Mann in den Sinn, der im Prinzip dafür verantwortlich war, dass ihre Freundin in den letzten Tagen nicht sie selbst gewesen war.  
  
Josephine wusste nun nicht recht, ob sie die Tür aufmachen sollte, oder das Klingeln ignorierte und wieder zurück in den Garten ging. Jedoch wusste sie nicht genau, wie hartnäckig die Person vor der Tür war und ob es sich nun wirklich um den ungebetenen Gast von vor ein paar Tagen handelte. Die Neugierde der 18jährigen überwog dann doch, schließlich konnte es ja auch was Wichtiges sein. Doch gerade, als sie vor der Tür angekommen war, bemerkte sie, dass sie kaum etwas anhatte und so auf keinen Fall die Haustür öffnen konnte. Also rief sie der Person vor der Tür zu, sie solle sich noch einen Moment gedulden. Sie lief also zurück ins Wohnzimmer und zog sich schnell ein herumliegendes T-Shirt und eine Khakifarbene ¾ Hose an.  
  
Daraufhin stürmte sie zur Tür zurück und riss diese mit einem Ruck auf. Doch als sie die Person davor mit seinem Lächeln erblickte, hätte sie die lieber gleich wieder zugeschlagen und wäre in die andere Richtung verschwunden. Allerdings ließ sie sich dies nicht anmerken und versuchte so zu tun als ob sie von nichts eine Ahnung hatte. „Ja, bitte?!"Eigentlich sollte dies kühl und abweisend klingen, allerdings verfehlte es seine Bestimmung um Meilen und klang eher gezwängt und unsicher. Der alte Mann vor ihr verlor sein Lächeln nicht und fragte in einen höflichen Ton nach Serendipity. „Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf sind sie?" Obwohl Dumbledor wusste, dass das junge Mädchen vor ihm über seine Identität Bescheid wusste, stellte er sich vor und fragte noch einmal nach der Hausherrin.  
  
Josephine auf ihrer Seite wusste nicht, was sie nun unternehmen sollte. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach hereinlassen, ohne vorher mit Serendipity zu reden. Diese würde ihr sowieso schon, für die Tatsache, dass sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, den Kopf abreißen. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie ihm auch nicht sagen, dass er wieder gehen sollte, weil Serendipity nach Josephine's Meinung wirklich mit ihm reden sollte. Auch kam er ihr gar nicht so schlimm vor. In ihren Augen war er einfach ein alter Mann und was konnten die schon ausrichten. Nach einiger Überlegung dann wies sie ihn an dort zu warten, wo er stand. Sie selbst ging durchs Haus zurück in den Garten um ihre Freundin dort über das Erscheinen des Schulleiters zu informieren.  
  
"Ser?"Serendipity lag auf dem Sonnenstuhl und ließ sich die Sonne auf den Rücken scheinen. „Was gibt's denn Jo? Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich keinen Hunger habe.", erwiderte die angesprochene Freundin und drehte ihren Kopf zur anderen Seite. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und bemerkte somit nicht, dass Josephine sichtlich nervös war und Cathrine ihr verwunderte Blicke zuwarf. Josephine überlegte, wie sie es ihrer Freundin am Besten sagte, kam jedoch zu keiner guten Lösung. Also ließ sie die Katze lieber gleich komplett aus dem Sack ohne vorher noch groß um das Thema herumzureden. „Es geht nicht ums Essen! Der komische Typ von neulich is wieder da und will mit dir sprechen!"  
  
Nachdem Serendipity das gehört hatte sprang sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und schaute ihre Freundin geschockt an. „Ist der etwa in Haus?" „Nein, er steht in Eingang. Ich habe ihn nicht reingelassen."Nun überlegte Serendipity, was sie tun sollte. Sie wanderte durch die Gegend in ihren schwarzen Bikini und wog die pro's und contra's ab. Unerwartet schaltete sich nun auch Cathrine ein und meinte, dass sie vielleicht wirklich mit ihm reden sollte, da er wahrscheinlich immer wieder kommen würde, bis sie das Gespräch hinter sich gebracht hatten. Serendipity wanderte ungehindert weiter durch die Gegend. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass ihre Freundin recht hatte und es doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn sie noch einmal mit ihm sprach. Schließlich hatte sie selbst gesagt, dass sie Antworten wollte. Und diese konnte sie nun einmal nur von ihm erhalten.  
  
"OK, sag ihm ich komme gleich. Ich will mir nur noch was anziehen.", meinte sie schließlich und verschwand im Haus. Sie nahm die Treppe in der Küche, von der aus man sie nicht sehen konnte. Josephine unterdessen ging zurück zur Haustür und übermittelte die Nachricht. Da Serendipity jedoch nichts weiter über das Hereinlassen des Mannes gesagt hatte, unternahm Josephine auch nichts. So blieb er an der Tür stehen. Es dauerte allerdings nicht besonders lange, da erschien Serendipity auch schon am Treppenansatz, gekleidet in Trägertop und schwarzen weiten Hosen.  
  
Sie bat ihn herein und Beiden gingen wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch schon die letzte Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen statt gefunden hatte. „Also, was wollen sie dieses Mal? Wenn es wieder eine Story ist, die meine Erinnerungen zerstört, dann will ich sie gar nicht wissen."Serendipity war ihm gegenüber ein bisschen schroff, was er auch sofort mitbekam. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich möchte ihnen einfach nur erklären, warum ich hier bin und was Sie damit zu tun haben."Serendipity bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu beginnen und steckte sich darauf eine Zigarette an. Eigentlich verspürte sie momentan gar nicht das Bedürfnis zu rauchen, aber da es ihn scheinbar beim letzten Mal nicht wirklich gepasst hatte, dass sie rauchte, wollte sie ihn einfach ein bisschen ärgern. Dumbledor seinerseits begann mit seinen Ausführungen, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihn störte, dass Serendipity rauchte. „Wie ich ihnen beim letzen Mal schon gesagt hatte, war es nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem fernen Osten nicht ganz einfach sie aufzuspüren. Nun nach etwa 8 Monaten bemerkten wir dann, dass sie zurück in das Haus ihrer Mutter gezogen waren und wollten nun, dass sie auf unsere Schule kommen. Als wir allerdings sahen, wie sie unter den Muggeln lebten, war uns klar, dass ihnen hier nichts passieren würde."An dieser Stelle wurde er von dem Mädchen unterbrochen. „Moment mal, ich dachte, ich solle auf ihre Schule, um da irgendwas zu lernen?" „Nun mein Kind, das Erlernen von Zaubern ist die eine Sache auf unserer Schule. Die andere ist, dass Hogwarts einer der sichersten Plätze im Land ist. Niemand kommt unbemerkt auf das Gelände. Und in ihrem Falle spielt ihre Sicherheit eine bedeutende Rolle. Sie werden mal eine der mächtigsten Zauberinnen werden, die dieser Planet je gesehen hat und eine Menschen wollen sich da zu Nutze machen. Leider treten diese für die falsche Sache ein."Im weiteren erklärte er ihr die Geschichte von Voldemort, seinen Anhängern und wie diese zu Zauberern standen, welche kein reines Blut in sich haben. Serendipity hörte ihm zu, verstand allerdings noch nicht ganz, was es nun wirklich mit ihr zu tun haben sollte, da sie anscheinend sicher in ihrem zu Hause war. „Und was hat das nun mit mir zu tun? Was wollen die von mir?" „Nun ja, sie wollen Sie für ihre Sache gewinnen und auf ihre Seite bringen, damit sie die Zaubererwelt von all denen befreien können, die Muggelblut in sich haben." „Warum sollte ich mich zu denen gesellen?" „Voldemorts Überredungskünste sind enorm. Den Zorn, den jeder Mensch irgendwo in sich trägt, greift er auf und baut darauf seine Argumente auf, ihm zu folgen. Er hat seine Leute überall, in jedem Land der Erde, sodass sie im ersten Moment gar nicht mitbekommen, mit wem sie es eigentlich zu tun haben, bis es dann zu spät ist. Und Sie besitzen eine Macht in sich, durch welche er, wenn er sich diese zu nutzen macht, alle Muggel auf einmal ausschalten kann. Und dann beginnt seine Schreckensherrschaft." „Und der Typ weiß von mir?" „Nicht genau! Er weiß, dass es ein Mädchen auf diesem Planeten, genauer gesagt in den Vereinigten Staaten, gibt, welches diese Macht besitzt." „Hey, die Staaten sind groß. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit mich hier zu finden ist ziemlich gering." „Nun ja, ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt, dass wir sie beobachtet haben. Unsere Späher haben herausgefunden, dass sich die Todesser schon ganz ihn der Nähe befinden. Wenn diese sie erst einmal aufspüren und erkennen, wer sie sind, dann wird es zu spät sein noch etwas zu unternehmen." „Und aus diesem Grunde wollen Sie, dass ich auf ihre Schule gehe?" „Ganz genau!"Serendipity gefiel dieser Umstand allerdings kein bisschen. Sie bezweifelte fast schon, dass es wirklich wahr war. Doch dies konnte sie nicht beweisen, weshalb sie auch keine Anschuldigungen machte. „Aber wenn er nicht hundertprozentig weiß, dass ich diejenige bin, die er sucht, wie soll er dann herausfinden, dass ich, ich bin?" „Glauben Sie mir, er wird es merken, wenn er sie vor sich hat. Sie brauchen nur ein einziges Mal Magie anzuwenden und schon kann er sie orten. Denn ihre Art der Magie ist zwar für Muggel nicht sichtbar, erstrahlt in der Welt der Zauberer jedoch umso mehr. Man kann sie auf 10 Meilen spüren." „Na ja, dann werde ich einfach keine Magie mehr anwenden."Für Serendipity war die Sachlage eindeutig: Wenn sie nicht mehr zauberte, was ihr eigentlich ziemlich leicht fiel, dann würde sie nicht gefunden werden und sie könnte weiter in ihrem Haus wohnen bleiben.  
  
Dumbledor war da allerdings anderer Meinung. „Glauben Sie mir, früher oder später werden Sie es doch einmal tun, auch wenn sie das gar nicht beabsichtigen."Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dieses Mädchen wirklich so leichtsinnig sein würde. „Machen Sie sich da mal keine Sorgen. Wenn die mich trotzdem finden sollten, dann ist das auch nicht so schlimm. Mit denen werde ich schon irgendwie fertig." „Sie sollten diese Angelegenheit nicht so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Diese Leute sind mehr als nur gefährlich. Binnen Sekunden hätten die sie umgebracht, bevor sie noch daran dachten etwas zu tun." „Hören Sie, ich sage es ihnen frei heraus: Ich will einfach nicht auf ihre Schule! Ich will hier bleiben und mein Leben so leben, wie ich es für richtig halte. Ich brauche niemanden, der mir vorschreibt, was ich machen soll und was nicht." „Miss Jones, es geht hier nicht darum, dass ihnen irgendwas vorgeschrieben werden soll. Es geht einzig und allein um ihre Sicherheit und darum, dass diese momentan extrem gefährdet ist." „Also, ich sag ihnen was: Ich bleibe hier, lebe wie ich will und Sie gehen in ihre Schule zurück. Wenn es dann doch einmal eng für mich wird, dann denke ich noch einmal über ihren Vorschlag nach und melde mich dann!" „Ich finde dass, dies kein besonders guter Vorschlag ist..." „Sorry, aber das ist der einzige Vorschlag, den ich ihnen mache. Nehmen Sie ihn an, oder verschwinden Sie auf nimmer wieder sehen!"Und das war auch Serendipity's letztes Wort zu der ganzen Geschichte. Für Sie stand fest, dass sie nur im äußersten Notfall einen Fuß auf das Schulgelände setzten würde und auch dann nur unter Protest.  
  
Der Schulleiter schien nun die Vor- und Nachteile abzuwägen, willigte schließlich allerdings ein, da er wusste, dass es die einzig akzeptable Lösung für das Mädchen sein würde. „Dann geben Sie mir mal ihre Adresse!", meine Serendipity, obwohl sie in Gedanken hinzufügte, dass sie die eh nie benutzen würde. „Nun ja, wenn Sie mich kontaktieren wollen, dann müssen Sie mir schon eine Eule schicken.", antwortete Dumbledor lächelnd, wobei Serendipity allerdings das Gesicht verzog. „Eine Eule schicken? Und die soll ankommen? Die ist doch Wochen unterwegs!" „Nun, ich werde ihnen meine Beste hier lassen. Von hier bis zur Schule wird sie wahrscheinlich nur einen Tag brauchen. Sie ist wirklich flink, was die Post betrifft. Sie müssen sich nur ein bisschen um sie kümmern."Das hatte Serendipity gerade noch gefehlt. Sie wusste doch gar nicht, was so ein Tier überhaupt fraß. Ihre unausgesprochene Frage wurde allerdings zugleich beantwortet: „Das Tier braucht im Grunde nicht besonders viel. Ein Schälchen mit Wasser sollte immer bereit stehen und wenn Sie ihn öfter rauslassen, dann wird er sich sein Fressen in der Wildnis suchen. Das ihr Grundstück direkt an einen Wald angrenzt, wird er dort sicherlich etwas Fressbares finden!" Dumbledor erhob sich nun von seinem Sessel und steuerte die Haustür an. Serendipity ihrerseits folgte ihm bis zur Tür und verabschiedete sich dieses Mal ein bisschen höflicher als beim vorherigen Mal, als sie ihn einfach rausgeschmissen hatte. „Wenn irgend etwas sein sollte, dann scheuen Sie sich nicht, mir Bescheid zu geben. Es geschieht wirklich alles nur zu ihrem Besten."  
  
Ich weiß noch nicht, wann das nächste Chapie raus kommt, da ich noch nicht mit dem Schreiben angefangen habe. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich beeilen werde, auch wenn ich die ganze Nacht daran schreiben werde! 


	7. Das Rennen

Also, da wäre dann mal wieder ein Kapitel von mir. Eigentlich hatte ich es nur als einen kleinen Teil eingeplant, der eine Art Hintergrund für das nächste Kapitel darstellen sollte. Tja, daraus ist dann in meinem Schreibwahn wieder einmal mehr geworden. Ich hoffe es langweilt euch nicht so sehr und ihr seid hoffentlich auch nicht sauer, weil immer noch nichts von Hogwarts oder Snape zu sehen ist, aber ich arbeite daran. Das ist schon mal sicher. Sicher ist auch, dass ich im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel endlich was über bekannte Gesichter schreibe. Also, bleibt am Ball und sagt mir, was ihr denkt! Bittttteeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Eure Cat  
  
Kapitel 7: Das Rennen  
  
Nachdem Dumbledor gegangen war gesellte sich Serendipity wieder zu ihren Freunden, ohne dabei die Eule noch weiter zu beachten, die sich gerade auf einem Bücherregal niedergelassen hatte. „Und wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Jack, nachdem Serendipity auf die Terrasse getreten war. Diese hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass der Rest der Gruppe das Haus betreten hatte, als sie mit dem Schulleiter geredet hatte. „Ganz ordentlich würde ich mal sagen. Er hat nicht versucht mich dahin zu schleppen, wenn du das wissen willst."Sie ließ sich nun auf einem der Liegestühle nieder, hatte dabei die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt und sah ihrem Hund Serena dabei zu, wie diese an einem Stück Seil herumkaute. „Und was hat er bezüglich deiner Mutter gesagt?" „Das was ich eigentlich hören wollte. Sie hatte von Allem keine Ahnung und hätte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht zugelassen, dass ich da hin komme. Genauso wenig, wie Wang es eigentlich wollte, da der sich anfangs gesträubt hatte, dem Plan zuzustimmen." „Und warum hat er es dann getan?", schaltete sich nun auch Kathrine ein. „Weil es angeblich um meine Sicherheit geht."Mit übertriebenen Handbewegungen wollte sie allerdings deutlich machen, dass sie davon nicht wirklich etwas hielt. „Wenn das wahr ist, dann solltest du das nicht so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."Die Leichtigkeit, mit der seine Freundin an die Sache heran ging, gefiel Jack keineswegs. Wenn auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit bestand, dass Serendipity etwas zustieß, dann würde er Alles tun, um sie davor zu bewahren. Auch wenn es hieß, dass sie dafür weit weg müsste und eventuell ihrem Vater wieder begegnete. „Mein Gott Jack, wer soll mich denn hier finden. Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Außerdem, falls es doch soweit kommen sollte, dann werde ich diesem Alten Bescheid sagen. Dann kann er her kommen und die Typen weg zaubern, wenn er so scharf darauf ist."Serendipity mochte Dumbledor kein bisschen, was wahrscheinlich auch damit zusammenhing, dass er ein Zauberer war und sie diese Menschen auch nicht besonders gut leiden konnte. „Und bis hier irgend jemand auftaucht, möchte ich nicht davon reden. Ich hab morgen mein Rennen und da will ich mich nicht mit so was ablenken."Damit war die Diskussion für sie eigentlich beendet. Doch irgendwie hatte sie im Gefühl, dass sie diesen Mann nicht das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Irgendwo tief in ihr wusste sie, dass sie ihm diese Eule schicken würde und sich ihre Wege noch mindestens einmal kreuzen würden. Dieses Gefühl konnte sie nicht verdrängen, auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr dagegen wehrte.  
  
Die Nacht verlief sehr unruhig. Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis Serendipity einschlafen konnte und selbst im Schlaf war sie unruhig und wurde von Alpträumen gequält. Träume in denen sie nicht nur das Rennen verlor, sondern in denen sie von seltsamen Kreaturen in schwarz angegriffen wurde, die dann ihre Freunde töteten und hämisch lachten. Als sie dann am nächsten Morgen gegen sechs Uhr aufwachte dachte sie nur, dass es ihre eigene Schuld sei, wenn sie andauernd über das nachdachte, was ihr bevor stand und was Dumbledor zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie ging in die Küche und machte sich erst einmal einen besonders starken Kaffee, damit sie nun auch richtig wach wurde. Anschließend ging sie zusammen mit Serena auf ihre tägliche Runde durch den Wald und musste auch dort wieder feststellen, wie auch die Tage zuvor, dass sie sich beobachtet fühlte. Sie versuchte sich jedoch einzureden, dass dort im Gebüsche eigentlich gar nichts sein konnte und dass sie von alle dem , was ihr der Schulleiter erzählt hatte, anfing zu halluzinieren. Nach und nach trafen dann auch ihre anderen Freunde ein und ihr für das rennen seelischen Beistand zu leisten. Jack half ihr dann noch, sicher zu stellen, dass mit dem Motorrad Alles in Ordnung sei, bevor sie aufbrachen. Heute wollte sie einfach nichts dem Zufall überlassen.  
  
Nachdem sie bei der Rennstrecke angekommen waren, verschaffte sich Serendipity erst einmal einen Überblick über die zu fahrende Bahn und ihre Mitstreiter. Einige von ihnen kannte das Mädchen. Es waren zum Teil Leute, die sie und ihre Fahrkunst anerkannten und respektierten, aber es war auch eine Reihe dabei, die das Mädchen nur von oben herab ansahen und nicht glauben konnten, dass sie sich dem Rennen stellte. „Du hättest lieber zu Hause bleiben sollen und dich um deine Puppen kümmern sollen, Kleine!", entgegnete ihr auch zugleich Bradley, welcher einer von der ganz schlimmen Sorte war. Er gewann zwar kaum ein Rennen, hielt sich aber dennoch für den Größten. „Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich mal die Klappe nicht so weit aufmachen. Es kann nämlich schnell passieren, dass mir meine Faust ausrutscht.", konterte Serendipity in einem lässigen Ton. „Wir werden ja sehen, wer gewinnt, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass du es überhaupt bis ins Ziel schaffst."Mit diesen Worten setzte Bradley sich seinen Helm auf, schwang sich auf sein Motorrad und sauste zu seinen Freunden hinüber. „Lass dich von dem Arsch nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.", meinte Brandon und reichte Serendipity ihren Helm für das Rennen.  
  
Der Starschuss ertönte und alle 20 Motorräder rasten los. Die ringsherum stehende Menge war sich bewusst, dass weniger als die Hälfte der Fahrer das Ziel erreichen würden. Dafür war die Strecke zu gefährlich und die Fahrer untereinander zu unsportlich. Beinahe jeder von ihnen versuchte es auf diese Tour, um ja weit Vorne zu sein, wenn es darum ging, den Sieger zu ermitteln. Serendipity war allerdings jemand, der auf solche Dinge verzichtete. Sie wollte es aus eigener Kraft schaffen. Unfaire Methoden anzuwenden, war einfach nicht ihre Art ein Rennen zu bestreiten.  
  
Schon in der ersten Kurve wurden zwei Fahrer aus dem Rennen katapultiert, weil sie zu schnell hinein gefahren waren. Ein weiterer Mitstreiter musste aufgeben, weil er über sein Motorrad zu schnell herumgerissen hatte, um den beiden liegenden Fahrern auszuweichen. Dadurch kam er so ins Schleudern, dass er ein gutes Stück über die Schotterbahn geschliffen wurde.  
  
Serendipity war durch einen glücklichen Start im vorderen Feld gelandet und bekam von den schnellen Stürzen nichts mit. Langsam aber sicher kam sie an die Leute heran, die ganz vorne mitfuhren. Es waren insgesamt noch vier Fahrer vor ihr, bis sie die Führung übernehmen konnte. Zwei von ihnen würden kein Problem für sie darstellen, aber die beiden Vordersten würden ein harter Brocken sein. An zweiter Stelle fuhr momentan Bradley, der wahrscheinlich in Kürze einen seiner miesen Tricks anwenden würde, um die beiden Fahrer hinter ihm los zu werden. An erster Stelle fuhr der Vorjahressieger, Aldan, welcher ein begnadeter Fahrer war und nur sehr schwer zu schlagen sein würde. Er war auch einer von den Fahrern, die das ganze Rennen über fair blieben und auch eine Niederlage akzeptieren konnten.  
  
Und genauso, wie Serendipity es sich gedacht hatte, versuchte Bradley seine Verfolger los zu werden. Dazu ließ er sich ein kleines Stück zurückfallen, um sie dann von der Bahn abzudrängen, indem er immer näher an die anderen Fahrer heranfuhr. Sein Vorhaben glückte auch, weil beide Fahrer, die etwa auf gleicher Höhe fuhren, versuchten ihm auszuweichen und dabei allerdings von der Rennstrecke abkamen. Der eine von ihnen überschlug sich zweimal, bevor er reglos am Boden liegen blieb. Dem zweiten Fahrer erging es ähnlich schlimm. Er riss sein Motorrad zur Seite und konnte dem Baum, der an der Fahrbahnseite stand nicht ausweichen. Somit fuhr er mit etwa 100 km/h frontal gegen das Hindernis, wurde mehrere Meter weit weggeschleudert und kam sehr unsanft auf dem harten Boden auf. Serendipity beobachtete alles von ihrem Gefährt aus und wurde so wütend auf Bradley, dass sie selbst noch um Einiges beschleunigte um mit ihrem Mitstreiter aufzuschließen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis er selbst schneller wurde, um Aldan von der Bahn abzudrängen. Das Mädchen wusste nicht wie, aber sie würde Alles versuchen, um das zu verhindern. Gut 20 Meter vor den Dreien war die nächste Kurve und Bradley wollte in der Kurve sein Manöver versuchen. Er wusste, dass Aldan in dieser Biegung nicht weit ausholte und somit im innern Kreisbogen blieb. Bradley selbst fuhr weiter in die Kurve rein und versuchte dann Aldan mit dem Fuß aus der Kurve zu drängen. Serendipity wusste, dass wenn Aldan fiel er auf der Stelle tot sein würde, weil diese Wegkrümmung besonders steil und scharf war. Ein Sturz würde ihm fast augenblicklich das Genick brechen. Zu allem Überfluss funktionierte Bradleys Plan. Aldan, der diese grobe Unsportlichkeit nicht kommen sah, kam ins Schleudern und verlor die Kontrolle über das Motorrad. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus machte Serendipity eine Handbewegung, welche veranlasste, dass Aldan mehr oder weniger weich landete und ihn nicht umbrachte. Sie konnte zwar nichts dagegen machen, dass Aldan nun aus dem rennen war, denn es würde reichlich seltsam aussehen, wenn er wie durch ein Wunder wieder gerade stehen würde mit dem Motorrad. Sie konnte es nicht so aussehen lassen, als ob er wie ein Flummi auf dem Boden aufkam und dann wieder zurückschnellte. Allerdings konnte sie seinen Sturz etwas weniger schmerzhaft und gefahrenlos gestalten. Sie konnte ihn nämlich ganz gut leiden und außerdem konnte sie Bradley diese Gemeinheiten nicht durchgehen lassen. Also landete Aldan nun auf dem Rücken, allerdings hatte sie seine Geschwindigkeit verringert und auch den Sturz an sich ein wenig gedämpft.  
  
Nun war sie die Einzige, die noch hinter Bradley fuhr, bevor das Hauptfeld einige Meter hinter ihnen kam. Serendipity schloss nun weiter zu Bradley auf und fuhr beinahe neben ihm. Als er bemerkte, dass sie dabei war die Führung zu übernehmen, versuchte er sie durch Fußtritte von der Bahn abzubringen. Allerdings war sie auf seine Attacke vorbereitet und als er seinen Fuß ausstreckte und somit nicht mehr richtig aufs fahren konzentriert war, beschleunigte sie noch einmal und übernahm dann die Führung. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war er wieder neben ihr und versuchte es noch einmal. Serendipity lenkte ihr Motorrad so geschickt zur Seite, dass er keine Chance hatte, sie loszuwerden. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, es weiter zu versuchen. Einmal stand es aber besonders schlimm für Serendipity. Bradley fuhr hinter ihr und versuchte sie loszuwerden, indem er ihr hinten auffuhr. Serendipity konnte nicht sehen, was er hinter ihr tat und sah es somit nicht kommen. Sie geriet mächtig ins schleudern und hatte alle Mühe sich zu halten, schaffte es im letzten Moment jedoch noch ihre Maschine wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dafür hatte sie allerdings ihre Führungsposition einbüßen müssten. Doch so leicht gab sie nicht auf. Sie versuchte wieder nach vorne zu kommen und schaffte es auch in der letzten Kurve des Rennens. Die Zielgerade war noch gute 100 Meter entfernt und die Beiden lieferten sich nun ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen. Bradley wusste, dass er sich auf der Zielgeraden keine Gemeinheiten mehr leisten konnte, da es hier einfach zu viele Zuschauer gab, die das Spektakel beobachteten. Also hieß es nun, der Schnellere gewinnt. Es war ein ständiger Führungswechsel. In einer Sekunde lag er um Zentimeter vorne, dann wieder Serendipity. Als beide durchs Ziel preschten, war nicht klar zu erkennen, wer von beiden nun gewonnen hatte. Somit würde das Zielfoto entscheiden müssen, wer von Beiden nun der Sieger war. Und dies dauerte noch ein paar Minuten. Bradley allerdings feierte sich vorher schon als Sieger und verspottete Serendipity. Diese allerdings nahm seine Lästereien ziemlich gelassen und überprüfte erst einmal, ob das Motorrad Schäden davon getragen hatte. Jack und die anderen kamen auf sie zu und freuten sich, dass sie es heil ins Ziel geschafft hatte.  
  
Als dann der Schiedsrichter kam und dass Ergebnis verkündete, gab es ein ohrenbetäubendes Gejubel auf der einen Seite und vernichtende Blicke auf der anderen Seite. Es hatte sich nämlich herausgestellt, dass Serendipity nur wenige Zentimeter vor Bradley ins Ziel gekommen war und somit die wahre Siegerin des Rennens war. „Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst!", gratulierte Josephine, die, genau wie der Rest des Teams, überglücklich war.  
  
„Es waren nur ein paar Zentimeter, die uns getrennt haben. Also brauchst du dir darauf gar nichts einzubilden.", meinte Bradley vernichtend, als er auf die Gruppe zu kam. „Wohl geknickt, weil du gegen ein Mädchen verloren hast, was?! Und egal, ob du mit einem Zentimeter oder einem Kilometer Vorsprung gewonnen hast, gewonnen is gewonnen.", bekam er kess als Antwort von der Gewinnerin. „Kommt Leute, lasst uns gehen, wir habn heute was zu feiern." Mit diesen Worten kehrte sie sich von Bradley und seinen Leuten ab und bereitete in Gedanken schon die große Feier vor, die im Anschluss stattfinden sollte.  
  
Danke für die lieben Kommentare von AREW-Fan und Mrs N Snape! Freue mich immer, wenn jemand schreibt. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon in Arbeit, also freut euch!! Ich beeile mich auch, darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen. Ich muss ja zwei Wochen Spanien wieder gut machen, wo ich nur auf der faulen Haut gelegen habe. Denn ehrlich gesagt kommen mir die Ideen immer nur, wenn ich gerade schreibe! Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal in ein paar Tagen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Zwischenfall

Ein neues Kapitel steht in den Startlöchern! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Freue mich, wenn jemand seine Meinung schreibt! Bis dann, Eure Cat!  
  
Kapitel 8: Zwischenfall  
  
Die Party über den gerade erst errungenen Sieg war voll im Gange, als es am der Tür läutete. Cathrine, die soeben die Treppe herunter kam, öffnete stirnrunzelnd. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer sie hier besuchen könnte. Dumbledor war gegangen. Für ihn gab es hier nichts mehr zu tun. Und andere Leute, als das Team waren nicht eingeladen. Auch als sie geöffnet hatte, konnte sie den Mann, der vor ihr stand nirgendwo einordnen. Er hatte dunkelblondes Haar und trug schwarze Kleidung. Außerdem schien er schon in die Jahre gekommen zu sein, da sich kleine, feine Fältchen auf seinem Gesicht abzeichneten. „Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie ihn, während sie sich an den Türrahmen lehnte und ihn misstrauisch musterte. „Ich möchte gerne Miss Serendipity Jones sprechen, wenn dies möglich ist.", ließ der angesprochene mit britischen Akzent verlauten und verneigte sich leicht. Während er dies tat, sah Cathrine ihn an, als ob er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf wäre. Gerade wollte sie ihn fragen, wer er denn sei, da kam auch schon die Hausherrin an die Tür. Sie machte die Tür soweit auf, dass sie den Neuankömmling sehen konnte und fragte ihn dann: „Und wer sind Sie wenn ich fragen darf?" „Mein Name ist Jordan Brewer. Ich habe Sie heute fahren sehen und hätte einige Fragen an sie. Darf ich vielleicht eintreten?"Serendipity beachtete die letzte Frage nicht weiter und fragte ihn einfach weiter: „Was wollen Sie wissen?" „Ich möchte das wirklich nicht hier draußen besprechen. Man weiß nie, wer zuhört." „Hören Sie, im Umkreis von drei Kilometern gibt es keine Menschenseele. Also können Sie ruhig ausspucken, was sie zu sagen haben."Der Mann war zwar nicht besonders erfreut darüber, dieses Gespräch zwischen Tür und Angel zu führen, allerdings schien im keine andere Wahl zu bleiben. „Und es gleich auf den Punkt zu bringen, sie haben einen besonders interessanten Zauberstil. So ganz ohne Zauberstab und so meine ich."Diese Offenheit schockte Serendipity dann doch gewaltig. Es war richtig, dass sie während des Rennens gezaubert hatte, jedoch hatte sie angenommen, dass es so dezent gewesen war, dass niemand davon Notiz genommen hatte. Dies stellte sich dann doch als falsch heraus. „Du hast gar nicht erzählt, dass du während des Rennens gezaubert hast!?", flüsterte Cathrine in Serendipity's Richtung. „Oh doch, das hat ihre Freundin getan. Allerdings tat sie es, um einem anderen Teilnehmer sozusagen das Leben zu retten.", schaltete sich der Mann ein und blickte zufrieden. „Und auch wenn ich das getan habe, was hätten Sie denn nun davon?"Serendipity wurde immer misstrauischer. Ihr kamen Dumbledor's Worte wieder in den Kopf und dass er gesagt hat. Dass man ihre Kräfte, wenn sie benutzt wurden in einem großen Umkreis bemerken würde und die böse Seite schon nah war.  
  
„Ich hätte da ein Angebot für Sie.", begann er. Im folgenden berichtete er ihr von einer Art Vereinigung um das Böse aus der Welt zu vertreiben und die diese so wieder sicherer zu machen. Er sprach davon, dass es zuviel Verrat gäbe und dass man heutzutage keinem mehr trauen konnte. Dabei wurde sie wieder daran erinnert, dass Sie selbst betrogen wurde und für lange Zeit keine Ahnung davon hatte. Der Mann vor ihr wusste, dass sie darauf anspringen würde, schließlich hatte er sich informiert nachdem er sie gefunden hatte. Und genau darauf wollte er nun aufbauen. Also berichtete er ihr weiter von den schlimmen Dingen, die auf diesem Planeten passieren, um sich das Vertrauen des Mädchens zu sichern. „Und deshalb wollen wir Sie bitten, uns beizutreten.", schloss er seine Ausführungen. „Unser Oberhaupt hat schon lange nach jemandem wie ihnen gesucht."  
  
Serendipity jedoch war nicht darauf aus, diesem Menschen in irgend einer Art und Weise zu helfen. Sie wurde zwar wieder an ihre Geschichte erinnert, aber sie ließ sich nicht so schnell linken. Und schon gar nicht von jemandem, den sie nicht kannte und den sie auch nicht kennen lernen wollte, wenn sie ehrlich war. „Und was genau sollte ich zu ihrer Organisation beitragen können?" „Sie könnten uns helfen die Leute auszusondern, die den Frieden in dieser Welt stören." „Und warum gerade ich? Das kann doch auch jeder andere tun?!" „Da sie keinen Zauberstab benutzen, werden unsere Aktionen nicht so offensichtlich sein." „Was soll das heißen? Soll ich irgend welchen Menschen etwa weh tun?" Langsam aber sicher war der Mann von den ganzen Fragen genervt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer werden könnte, bei dem ganzen Hass, den das Mädchen auf die Welt und die Menschen hatte. Er wollte dies eigentlich schnell über die Bühne bringen und sich nicht lange mit irgend welchen Fragen aufhalten. Es war sein erster großer Auftrag und er wollte bald etwas vorzeigen können, damit sein Meister stolz auf ihn war. Auch Serendipity und Cathrine bemerkten, dass er nervös und ungehalten wurde.  
  
Kurz darauf zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Serndipity und sprach irgend etwas auf Latein, was die Mädchen nicht verstehen konnten. Serendipity wollte ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Stück Holz aus den Fingern schleudern, musste allerdings feststellen, dass es nicht funktionierte. Auch bei einem zweiten Anlauf hatte sie keinen Erfolg. „Du brauchst es gar nicht zu versuchen, deine Kräfte sind erst mal auf Eis gelegt. Und wenn du nicht sofort vernünftig wirst, dann werde ich deine kleine Freundin hier ins Jenseits befördern, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Den Mädchen wurde nun Angst und Bange. Sie wussten nicht, wozu dieser Typ, der mittlerweile einen irren Gesichtsausdruck bekommen hatte, fähig war. „Ok, hören Sie zu! Können wir das nicht wie zivilisierte Menschen besprechen?", versuchte Serendipity ihn zu beruhigen. Doch dieser zeigte keine Anzeichen davon, dass er bald aufhören würde. „Tut mir Leid Kleine! Ich habe es auf die ruhige Art versucht, aber darauf scheinst du ja nicht anzuspringen. Nun müssen wir es so erledigen. Wie lautet also nun deine Entscheidung?"  
  
In diesem Moment sah Serendipity, dass jemand um das Haus herum kam. Es war Jack, der eine Waffe in der Hand hatte und sich von hinten an den ungebetenen Gast heran schlich. Denn dieser, wie auch der Rest des Teams hatten das Gespräch mit angehört, als sie bemerkt hatten, dass die beiden Mädchen nicht mehr wieder kamen. Und somit hatten alle mitangehört, wie der Fremde erst versucht hatte, Serendipity auf seine Seite zu bringen und sie danach bedrohte.  
  
Jack selbst hatte schon zu Anfang Bedenken wegen diesem Mann gehabt. Es war ihm komisch vorgekommen, dass jemand auftauchte, vor dem man nur wenige Tage zuvor gewarnt hatte. Auch war ihm die Art, wie dieser Typ gezielt die Punkte ansprach, auf die Serendipity allergisch reagierte, nicht geheuer. Und es lag etwas in der Stimme dieses Mannes, dass Jack noch unruhiger werden ließ. Und als der ungebetene Gast dann verkündete, dass Serendipity ihre Kräfte nicht mehr nutzen konnte, da war er sich sicher gewesen, dass der Typ nichts Gutes im Schilde führte.  
  
Er war zur Hintertür gerannt und hatte sich in der Küche seine Pistole gegriffen, die neben seinen Autoschlüsseln auf dem Küchentisch lag und war dann nach draußen gestürmt. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, dass, würde es eng werden, er den Mann erschießen würde. Denn niemand drohte ungestraft seinem Team. Er war schnell, aber vorsichtig um das Haus geschlichen und hatte sich immer wieder umgeschaut, ob noch irgendwer zu sehen war. Denn man konnte nie wissen, ob der Fremde nicht noch irgendwo Verbündete hatte, die ihm helfen würden, falls es auf Anhieb nicht klappen sollte.  
  
Als Jack dann um die Hausecke bog, die ihn zur Eingangstür brachte, sah er, wie der Mann seinen Zauberstab auf Cathrine richtete und Serendipity drohte, die Freundin umzubringen, sollte sie sich nicht seiner Vereinigung anschließen. Doch Jack hatte so ein Gefühl, dass dieser Typ Cathrine so oder so umbringen würde und die ganze Sache nur ein Druckmittel war um Serendipity gefügig zu machen. Also schlich Jack sich so nah wie nur möglich an den Übeltäter heran um ihm dann einen gezielten Schuss zu versetzen.  
  
Serendipity schaute immer wieder über die Schulter, des ihr unsympathischen Fremden um zu beobachten, wie weit Jack noch entfernt war. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie mit sinnlosem Gerede die ganze Sache noch ein bisschen hinauszuzögern, um Jack nicht zu verraten. Jedoch bewirkte Letzteres nicht besonders viel, da dieser Mensch einer von der Sorte war, die wirklich nicht besonders geduldig war. „Hör auf so herum zu schwafeln. Mach deine Entscheidung jetzt oder nie!", schrie er aufgebracht und verstärkte seinen Griff um den Stab.  
  
Noch einmal schaute Serendipity über seine Schulter, um zu schauen, ob Jack ihr irgendein Zeichen gab. Doch in diesem Moment bemerkte der Fremde, dass etwas nicht stimmte und drehte sich in die Richtung, in die das Mädchen schaute. Als er Jack dann erblickte, schien er noch zorniger zu werden und richtete den Zauberstab augenblicklich auf den jungen Mann hinter ihm.  
  
Doch gerade als er zu einem Zauberspruch ansetzten wollte, der tödlich enden würde, löste sich ein Schuss aus Jack's Waffe. Serendipity ging in die Hocke und riss auch gleichzeitig Cathrine mit hinunter, welche die ganze Zeit wie erstarrt dastand und zu keiner Bewegung fähig war. Jack selbst hatte sich ebenfalls geduckt, weil der Zauberstab für kurze Zeit eine grünliche Färbung angenommen hatte und er nicht wusste, ob das nun schon Gefahr bedeutete. Der Fremde jedoch hatte die Augen aufgerissen und sackte dann in sich zusammen und fiel auf den harten Boden, wo er reglos liegen blieb. Die anderen rissen nun die Tür auf, um zu schauen, ob der Fremde tot sei und ob irgendwer von ihren Freunden verletzt worden war. Doch der Einzige, der Schaden genommen hatte bei der ganzen Sache, war der Unruhestifter selbst. Dieser lag nun auf dem Boden, alle Vieren von sich gestreckt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und den Zauberstab noch immer in seiner Hand. Unter ihm bildete sich langsam eine Blutlache, die immer größer wurde.  
  
Cathrine, die wieder bei Sinnen war, Jack und Serendipity richteten sich wieder auf und das ganze Team bildete einen Kreis um den Erschossenen. Das erste was Serendipity tat, war ihm das Stück Holz aus der Hand zu nehmen und dieses dann zu zerbrechen. Kurz darauf wurde sie auf etwas aufmerksam, dass sich an dem linken Arm des Toten befand. Sie zog den Ärmel zurück und alle betrachteten nun eine Art Mal, welches in die Haut eingebrannt zu sein schien. „Was soll das darstellen?", fragte Josephine die anderen. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht gehört es zu seiner Vereinigung.", meinte Cathrine. „Oder er hat seine künstlerische Ader an seinem Arm ausgelebt.", fügte Jack sarkastisch hinzu.  
  
Serendipity sagte gar nichts zu der ganzen Sache. Schweigend stand sie auf und ging zurück ins Haus, wo sie auch gleich nach oben in ihr Zimmer ging und die Tür verschloss. Die anderen blickten ihr mit fragenden Blicken hinterher.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen ging sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank hinüber, öffnete ihn und nahm eine Reisetasche heraus. Danach packte sie alle möglichen Klamotten hinein und andere Dinge, die sie benötigte. Sie wusste, dass sie hier weg musste. Dieser erste Typ war wahrscheinlich einer von vielen gewesen, die in näherer Zukunft ihr Haus besuchten. Sie hatte keine Wahl, sie musste wohl oder übel doch auf diese Schule gehen. Ihre Sicherheit stand allerdings nicht an erster Stelle, sondern die Sicherheit ihrer Freunde. Wenn ihnen etwas zustoßen würde, dann könnte sie sich das niemals verzeihen. Und wie sollte sie allein alle beschützen, wo sie noch nicht einmal wusste, was ihre Gegner alles konnten und welche Tricks sie anwenden würden. Nein, sie musste zu gehen, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Und wenn sie weg war, dann würden ihre Freunde auf alle Fälle sicher sein. Auch war ihr klar, dass es nicht besonders viel bringen würde, wenn sie an einen anderen Ort zog. Diese Leute würden sie immer wieder finden. Und auf ein Leben auf der Flucht, hatte sie auch nicht besonders große Lust.  
  
Nachdem sie alle Sachen, die sie benötigte wahllos in die Tasche geworfen hatte, nahm sie sich einen Zettel und einen Stift und schrieb an Dumbledor. In diesem Brief berichtete sie ihm von dem Vorfall und dass sie vorhatte solange, wie die Ferien noch andauern in London zu verweilen. Danach würde sie an seine Schule kommen, allerdings nur unter Protest, wie sie schrieb. Sie wusste auch noch nicht, wo genau in London sie bleiben würde, aber er würde sie schon finden, wenn er es versuchte. Als der Brief fertig war, ging sie zu ihrem Fenster hinüber, auf dessen Fensterbrett die Eule saß, die Dumbledor zurückgelassen hatte. Diese schlief gerade und schreckte hoch, als Serendipity sie anstupste. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie das funktionieren soll, aber das hier musst du so schnell wie möglich zu deinem Herrchen bringen.", redete sie auf die Eule ein und fragte sich, ob diese überhaupt etwas von dem verstand, was sie sagte. Doch die Eule schien zu verstehen, da sie gleich darauf das Bein ausstreckte, damit Serendipity den Brief daran binden konnte. Nachdem das dann geschehen war erhob sie sich in die Lüfte und schwebte davon.  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an alle die, die mir gereviewed haben!  
Thalia: Kannst dich ruhig öfter melden. Ich freu mich aber, dass du  
die Geschichte weiter verfolgst und dass sie dir gefällt!  
  
AREW-Fan: Danke, dass du so viel Geduld mit mir hast! Ich bemühe mich  
immer, so schnell wie möglich wieder was auf die Beine zu stellen.  
Allerdings klappt es nicht immer so, wie ich es will. Ich hab zwar  
grad Ferien, aber ich treffe mich dann doch ab und zu noch mit meinen  
Freunden und den Tag über was zu unternehmen. Da schaff ich es  
manchmal nicht, so schnell was hoch zu laden. Aber ich werde auf alle  
Fälle am Ball bleiben und die Geschichte nicht aufgeben. Ich finde es  
nämlich genauso scheiße wie du, wenn Geschichten einfach abgebrochen  
werden. Man hat sich eingelesen und freut sich auf das nächste Kapitel  
und dann kommt einfach nichts mehr. Also, du kannst dich beruhigen und  
alle anderen auch, ICH WERDE DIESE GESCHICHTE NIEMALS AUFGEBEN!!!  
  
Mrs. N. Snape: Danke, dass du das letzte Kapitel so gut fandest. Ich  
hatte echt schon Angst, dass mir dadurch die Leser abspringen. Ich  
habs dies mal ein bisschen kürzer gefasst, da ich auch nicht so die  
Lust hatte, jeden Gesprächsfetzen aufzuschreiben.  
Was das Auftauchen von Snape betrifft: Mach dir keine Sorgen, bald  
wird er seinen Auftritt haben. Und dann geht's los. Ich weiß zwar noch  
nicht, wie ich das Alles verpacken soll, aber mir wird da schon was  
einfallen! Danke auch, dass du mich auf meinen kleinen  
Rechtschreibfehler hingewiesen hast. Ich hab's geändert und die neue  
Version hochgeladen. Falls wieder mal was sein sollte, dann sag mir  
Bescheid. Wenn ich mal in meinem Schreibwahn bin, dann schleichen sich  
auch mal ein paar Fehler ein, die der Computer nicht anzeigt und die  
ich dann auch nicht mitbekomme.  
  
Also dann meine lieben Leser, bis zum nächsten Kapitel, das hoffentlich schneller steht! ( 


	9. Leaving home

Hey Leute, ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich mal gleich noch was hochlade, bevor ich es wieder verschlampe und ewig lange nichts von mir hören lasse. Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen! Eure Cat  
  
Kapitel 9: Leaving home  
  
Mit gepackter Reisetasche kam Serendipity nach unten und stellte das Gepäckstück vor ihren Freunden im Wohnzimmer ab. „Hast du vor zu verreisen?", fragte Jack und sah das Mädchen forschend an. Die Angesprochene erwiderte nichts, sondern nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und schaute auf den Boden. „Wo willst du hin?", wollte Chester wissen, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben und das wisst ihr. Also werde ich auf diese komische Schule gehen.", waren Serendipity's erste Worte. Auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde war jedoch nur ein einziges Fragezeichen zu erkennen. „Was soll das bedeuten, du kannst nicht hier bleiben?"Jack wollte es nun wissen. Er wusste nicht, was seine Freundin auf einmal dazu bewegte, weg zu wollen. „Jack, das weißt du ganz genau. Denkst du, ich will es noch einmal riskieren, dass irgend jemandem von euch etwas passiert?" „Es ist aber niemandem was passiert." „Es hätte aber was passieren können. Ich hab euch alle in Gefahr gebracht, nur weil ich so dumm gewesen bin und nicht geglaubt habe, was der Alte neulich zu mir gesagt hat. Ich hab gedacht, dass ich die Situation unter Kontrolle hätte, aber das habe ich nicht. Ich hab im Grunde keine Ahnung, wozu diese Typen, wie der vorhin, fähig sind. Und wenn du nicht schnell gehandelt hättest, dann hätte er Cathrine und vielleicht auch alle anderen umgebracht. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn einem von euch etwas passiert. Und da ist es sicherer, wenn ich gehe. Denn wenn mich einer von denen gefunden hat, dann werden die anderen mich auch finden. Und dann wird es vielleicht nicht nur bei einem bleiben, nein, dann werden hier vielleicht fünf oder zehn von denen auftauchen. Und dann will ich nicht wissen, wie wir die alle wieder loswerden, ohne dabei selbst drauf zu gehen."  
  
Nach dieser kleinen Rede war es für einen langen Moment ruhig. Jeder schien darüber nachzudenken, was Serendipity gerade gesagt hat und was das nun für sie bedeuten würde. Und was es bedeutete, war glasklar: Serendipity würde gehen, sie verlassen, um an einem anderen Ort zu leben, wo sie niemanden kannte. Und wo sie ihre Freundin wahrscheinlich nicht erreichen konnten, da so eine Schule sicherlich keine normale Adresse hatte. „Und was soll dann aus uns werden, wenn du gehst?", unterbrach Josephine kleinlaut die entstandene Stille. „Ohne dich wird es hier nicht das Selbe sein. Ich meine, du bist noch nicht einmal weg und ich vermiss dich schon. Du bist immer wie meine Schwester gewesen und hast mir geholfen. Warst immer für mich, nein für uns alle da. Und jetzt willst du einfach gehen und uns hier zurück lassen." „Und dann auch noch so lange. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wie lange du weg bleibst. Wer soll mir denn in den Arsch treten, wenn ich in Geschichte wieder schlechte Noten bekomme?", meinte Cathrine. Brandon fügte hinzu: „Ja, oder wer boxt mir in die Seite, wenn ich in Chemie mal wieder einschlafe?" „Tut mir Leid Leute! Ich würde ja am liebsten hier bleiben, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Wenn ich nicht riskieren will, dass euch was passiert, dann muss ich gehen."  
  
„Was soll nun eigentlich aus dem Typen werden, der da vor der Haustür liegt? Ich meine, wir können den doch nicht einfach da liegen lassen.", lenkte Brandon das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung. An die Leiche, die immer noch da lag, wo sie hingefallen war, hatte keiner mehr gedacht. Sie konnten ja auch schlecht zur Polizei gehen. Was sollten sie denen wohl schon sagen? Dass jemand versucht hatte sie durch einen Zauber umzubringen und deshalb mit seinem Zauberstab auf Cathrine gezeigt hat? Das würde ihnen wohl niemand wirklich abnehmen. „Ich ruf mal Frank an, vielleicht kann der da was löten.", meinte Serendipity und ging zum Telefon hinüber um ihren alten Bekannten anzurufen. Frank war jemand von der ganz schlimmen Sorte, der jedoch immer für Serendipity da war, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Er hatte schon so manches krummes Ding gedreht und war auch bei der Polizei nicht unbekannt.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten an Telefon legte Serendipity dann schließlich auf und erklärte, dass Frank bald vorbei kommen würde um sich um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Er hatte sofort zugesagt, als Serendipity ihn berichtete, dass sie von jemandem angegriffen wurden und sie ihn töten mussten. Was genau er mit der Leiche vor hatte, wusste keiner von ihnen, jedoch wollten sie auch nicht wissen, was Frank vorhatte. Serendipity hatte ihm allerdings nicht gesagt, dass es sich bei der Leiche um eine Zaubererleiche handelte. Schließlich wusste Frank nicht, was für Kräfte das Mädchen hatte und dass es noch eine andere Welt außer der ihnen bekannten gab. Somit war auch für diese Angelegenheit gesorgt.  
  
Jack war schon seit längerer Zeit ruhig geblieben und hatte sich alles schweigend mitangehört. Auch als Serendipity am Flughafen anrief um ein Flugticket zu buchen war er ruhig, während die anderen sich leise unterhielten.  
  
Serendipity wusste, dass ihn etwas bewegte und meinte dann auch, dass er sie zum Flughafen fahren sollte und sie sich von den anderen schon lieber im Haus verabschiedete. Sie stellte ihnen frei das Haus zu nutzen und sich auch ihr Auto und ihr Motorrad auszuborgen. Jedoch mussten sie sich ein bisschen um den Garten kümmern und darauf aufpassen, dass sie das Haus nicht komplett verwüsteten. Serena würde sie mitnehmen. Wenigstens etwas von hier wollte sie mitnehmen. Auch dachte sie sich, dass sie Serena lieber nicht den anderen anvertrauen sollte. Schließlich war es ihr Hund und um den wollte sie sich auch kümmern. Serendipity würde es keinen Tag ohne den Labrador aushalten. Das Einzige, was der Hund überstehen musste war der Flug in Gepäckraum, da er zu groß war um mit in der Kabine zu sitzen.  
  
Die Fahrt zum Flughafen verließ sehr ruhig. Keiner der Beiden sprach auch nur ein Wort. Auch als Serendipity ihr Gepäck aufgab und Serena dem Flugpersonal gab, damit die sich darum kümmerten, dass es dem Hund im Flugzeug auch gut ging, gab Jack keinen Laut von sich. Erst als alle Formalitäten erledigt waren, die beiden sich einen Kaffee geholt hatten und sich dann in den Warteraum setzten begann Jack zu sprechen. „Du weißt, dass das ziemlich gemein von dir ist, was du hier tust?"Serendipity blickte ihn nur fragend an. „Erst stirbt mein bester Freund und nun verschwindest meine beste Freundin ohne dass ich einen Schimmer habe, wann sie wieder kommt und lässt mich hier alleine zurück." „Du bist nicht alleine. Die anderen sind auch noch da." „Du weißt, dass das nicht das Selbe ist. Zu dir und Jonah hatte ich immer den engsten Kontakt. Und nun ist Alles auseinander gebrochen." „Es ist nicht Alles auseinander gebrochen. Ich werde doch wieder kommen." „Ja, aber wann und für wie lange. Vielleicht stellst du ja fest, dass es dort gar nicht so übel ist und willst da bleiben." „Also komm, dass ist doch der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört habe. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich lieber im kalten, verregneten England lebe, als hier, wo immer die Sonne scheint. Außerdem werde ich euch so vermissen, dass ich gar nicht anders kann als zurückzukommen."In diesem Moment wurde ausgerufen, dass die Passagiere für den Flug nach London nun die Maschine betreten konnten. „Du musst jetzt gehen. Versprich mir nur, dass du wieder kommst. Und dass du dich vielleicht mal meldest, wenn das irgendwie möglich ist." „Natürlich werde ich zurück kommen. Versprochen! Ich werde euch auch mal schreiben oder vielleicht anrufen, wenn das da möglich ist."Die Beiden umarmten sich noch einmal fest, bevor Serendipity den Flieger, der sie über den großen Teich brachte bestieg. 


	10. Bekanntschaft mit Hagrid

Hey Leute, da bin ich wieder! Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber jetzt ist alles wieder im Lot. Hab sogar einen neuen Bildschirm bekommen, da ich den alten beim Ausräumen leider kaputt gemacht habe. Nu is Alles wieder wie neu und ich kann endlich wieder schreiben. Hab auch schon einige Ideen entwickelt, muss sie nur noch umsetzen. Und leider kommen manchmal meine Finge auf der Tastatur nicht so schnell mit, wie ich denke. Aber ich wird das schon hinbekommen. Danke an Mrs. N. Snape, Thalia77, und AREW-Fan, für den Rückhalt den ihr mir gegeben habt! Ich freu mich echt riesig, dass da draußen Leute sind, die an mich und diese Geschichte glauben und die auch in dieser schweren Zeit hinter mir gestanden haben und mich unterstützten. Ohne euch hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon nach den ersten Kapiteln aufgehört und nicht mehr weitergeschrieben. Ihr bedeutet mir echt viel. Kuss auf Köppi, eure Cat!   
  
Kapitel 10: Bekanntschaft mit Hagrid 

Als Serendipity auf dem Flieger stieg, wurde sie auch gleich von einem kalten Regenschauer begrüßt. Das hatte natürlich zur Folge, dass sich die Laune der 17-jährigen noch mehr verschlechterte. Sie hatte keine besondere Lust in einem Land zu verweilen, in dem es nur Regen und Nebel gab. Sie ging in die Halle um ihr Gepäck abzuholen, dass nach 10 Minuten auf einem Fließband seinen Weg durch den Raum machte. Umgeben von zahlreichen Touristen suchte sie sich ihren Weg nach draußen. Als sie in der großen Flughafenhalle um sich blickte, beobachtete sie die Menschen, die um sie herum waren. Einige Geschäftsmänner eilten zielstrebig durch die Menge um ihren Flieger zu erreichen, Familien betrachteten die Anzeigetafeln um zu sehen, wann ihr Flug ging oder wann ihre Liebsten landen würden und verliebte Paare fielen sich in die Arme, weil sie entweder Abschied nehmen mussten oder sich gerade wiedersahen. Serendipity jedoch stand allein mit ihrem Gepäck auf dem Flughafen und wünschte, sie wüsste wohin sie eigentlich gehen sollte. Konkret nach einem Weg fragen konnte sie nicht, da kein normaler Mensch wusste, dass es außer ihrer Welt noch eine andere gab! Sie hatte zwar so was wie eine Adresse, jedoch hatte sie nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie sie dort hin kommen sollte. Sie musste sich also was überlegen. Doch bevor sie sich weiter damit beschäftigte, würde sie als erstes einmal ihren Hund abholen. Denn ohne Serena würde sie ganz bestimmt eingehen. Serendipity wendete sich also einer Frau am Gepäckschalter zu und fragte nach, wo die Hündin war. Die Dame führte ein kurzes Telefonat und meinte dann, dass das Flughafenpersonal den Hund gleich bringen würde und Serendipity einen Moment warten sollte. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten wurde Serena dann, an der Leine geführt gebracht. Als die Hündin ihr Herrchen entdeckte freute sie sich so sehr, dass der Flughafenmitarbeiter sie nicht mehr halten konnte und der Hund so los kam und auf Serendipity losstürzte. Einige Leute drum herum mussten ausweichen, damit sie nicht umgerannt wurden. Serendipity schloss den Hund glücklich in die Arme und freute sich, dass es ihr gut ging. Nun konnten sie sich ihren Weg aus der Halle bahnen und sich eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen, da es schon ziemlich spät am Abend war und Serendipity müde war. Sie würde sie Suche auf den nächsten Tag verschieben und erst einmal schlafen gehen.

Die Beiden verließen also den Flughafen und warteten auf dem kalten nassen Bürgersteig auf ein Taxi. Aber scheinbar hatten andere Leute schon dasselbe gedacht, denn weit und breit war kein einziges Taxi in sich. Serendipity kam es vor, als ob sie ewig warten würde, bis endlich mal eines vorbei kam. Als es dann endlich so weit war, sprang sie gleich rein, aus Angst irgend jemand würde des Wegs kommen und es ihr weg schnappen. Sie ließ sich in die Innenstadt fahren und fragte den Taxifahrer bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich, wo sie denn ein gutes, aber vielleicht nicht allzu teures Hotel finden könnte, welches Hunde erlaubte. Der Angesprochene, der wohl schon öfter solche Fahrgäste hatte, brachte sie auch auf direktem Wege zu einem Hotel, das ziemlich unscheinbar war, aber nach seiner Beschreibung einen guten Ruf hatte und garantiert Tiere erlaubte, egal, ob es nun ein Hund, eine Katze, oder sonst was war.   
Beim Aussteigen dankte Serendipity noch einmal und gab ihm ein großzügiges Trinkgeld. Der Regen hatte sich gelegt und den Pfützen ausweichend machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Innere des Gebäudes wo ihr ein freundlicher Hotelier sofort ein Zimmer zuwies.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ Serendipity ihre Sachen auf den Boden fallen und ging ins Badezimmer um erst einmal zu duschen und so wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

Doch als sie das Badezimmer wieder verließ, schreckte sie plötzlich wieder zurück, weil sich jemand in ihrem Zimmer befand. Von der Größe her gemessen, hätte er locker für zwei Personen durchgehen können. Serena saß neben ihm und schien sich über den Besuch zu freuen. Serendipity jedoch war alles andere als erfreut. „Wer sind sie und was machen sie hier?", war alles was sie rausbrachte. Der Typ war so groß, dass sie doch ein bisschen Angst hatte. Sie konnte mit normalen Menschen umgehen, aber nicht mit so einem. „Ganz ruhig, junge Miss. Dumbledor hat mich geschickt um sie abzuholen.", kam die Antwort und er streichelte den Hund neben ihm. „Na Kleine, du scheinst wohl Fang zu riechen. Bist ne Gute." Serendipity hätte sich eigentlich denken können, dass Dumbledor ihn geschickt hatte um sie abzuholen. Er war schon so übernatürlich groß, dass er kein normaler Mensch sein konnte. „Das beantwortet aber noch nicht meine Frage, wer sie sind!"

„Oh, Tschuldigung Miss, ich weiß nicht, wo meine Manieren geblieben sind. Mein Name ist Rubius Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts. Außerdem bin ich Lehrer für ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe'."Er streckte seine große, etwas grobe Hand aus und schüttelte Serendipity die Hand. „Tag, nett sie kennenzulernen.", erwiderte Serendipity kalt. „Ich dachte, ich hätte geschrieben, dass ich die restlichen Ferien über noch hier bleiben würde?!"  
"Ich weiß nicht, was sie Dumblebor geschrieben haben. Ich weiß nur, dass ich sie abholen soll und das Dumbledor meinte, dass es das Beste für sie sei."

„Ich glaube ich kann selber bestimmen, was das Beste für mich ist!"Serendipity kehrte ihm den Rücken und ging zu einer geräumigen Couch hinüber, auf der sie es sich bequem machte. Sie hatte klar gesagt, dass sie erst später kommen würde. Und nun, kaum, dass sie angekommen war, stand jemand vor ihr, der sie zu dieser Schule bringen wollte. „Nun ja, ich weiß ja nicht, wer sie sind und was sie nach Hogwarts treibt, ich tu nur das, was Dumbledor mir sagt. Und wenn er meint, dass es das Beste für sie is, dann wird es wohl so sein."

„Sie haben also keine Ahnung, wer ich bin?"

„Nee, hat niemand gesagt."

„Hören Sie, können sie nicht in ein paar Wochen wieder kommen?"

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab meine Anweisungen."

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie spät es ist? Ich war den ganzen Tag unterwegs und würde jetzt eigentlich gerne Schlafen gehen."Damit stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Bett hinüber, schmiss sich hinein und schloss die Augen, um damit zu zeigen, dass er jetzt gehen sollte." Doch Hagrid tat nichts dergleichen. Er stand immer noch da, wo er am Anfang auch gestanden hatte. „Kommen Sie, machen sie es mir nicht so schwer. Ich tu doch nur, was man mir sagt."

„Dann gehen sie gefälligst zurück und sagen ihrem Vorgesetzten, dass sie nicht erfolgreich waren und später wieder kommen sollen.", murmelte sie unter der Bettdecke hervor. Doch Hagrid machte keine Anstalten zu gehen, oder sich überhaupt zu bewegen. „Ich hab Zeit. Ich wart hier so lange, bis Sie freiwillig mitkommen.", meinte er zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Couch, auf der Serendipity vorher gesessen hatte.

Einige Minuten vergingen und keine rührte sich. Dennoch war Serendipity nicht besonders wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sich noch jemand in ihrem Zimmer befand und konnte deshalb nicht einschlafen. Genervt schlug sie die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. „Das sollt'n Sie nich tun. Is nich gut für ihre Gesundheit.", bemerkte Hagrid. „Ich weiß, is mir aber eigentlich scheiß egal."Serendipity wusste nicht, wie sie den überdimensional großen Schrank aus ihrem Zimmer kriegen sollte und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Die Augen von Hagrid und Serena folgten ihr dabei. Endlich blieb sie stehen und wandte sich dem Mann auf der Couch zu. „OK, wie schaff ich es, dass Sie aus meinem Zimmer verschwinden?"

„Indem Sie einfach mitkommen.", kam die simple Antwort. Serendipity dachte über die Vor- und Nachteile einer verfrühten Anreise in Hogwarts nach. Sie musste zum Beispiel den Weg dorthin nicht alleine suchen. Auch würde Sie so vielleicht besser den neugirigen Augen von Schülern und Lehrern eher entgehen, als wenn sie erst mit dem Rest der Schüler dort anreiste. Sie konnte sich auch schon einmal in der Schule umsehen.

Auf der anderen Seite würde sie noch länger als geplant in dieser Schule verbringen und die Chance war groß, dass sie schon vor Schulbeginn mit ihrem Vater zusammentreffen würde.

Als sie diese Sachen so feststellte, musste sie jedoch auch erkennen, dass sie eigentlich keine andere Wahl hatte, als mit ihm zu gehen, sonst würde er in zwei Wochen noch genau da sitzen und sie anstarren. Außerdem wäre es nicht so vorteilhaft, wenn ihm das Hotelpersonal begegnete. Was sollten die schließlich denken, wer oder auch was er ist. Schließlich war er größer als jeder normale Mensch. Also schien die Entscheidung festzustehen: Sie würde wohl noch an diesem Abend nach Hogwarts fahren!

„OK, Sie haben gewonnen. Mir scheint ja schließlich keine andere Wahl zu bleiben, als mit ihnen zu gehen! Aber zwei Bedingungen stelle ich noch! Die Reise geht erst morgen los, da ich ziemlich kaputt bin momentan und zweitens, sollten wir zu einem Zeitpunkt los, an dem Sie nicht jeder sehen kann. Sie sind doch ein bisschen zu ungewöhnlich für diese Welt. Und die Menschen würden Reißaus nehmen, wenn sie Sie sehen.

So Leute, ich hoffe, dass ich irgendwie meinem Stil treu geblieben bin und nichts zu langweiliges geschrieben habe. Wenn ich es zeitlich schaffe, dann kommt in den nächsten Tagen schon das nächste Kapitel! Kann es kaum erwarten, wieder ein paar Reviews zu lesen!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, eure Cat! 


End file.
